Decisions
by Thunderbird0106
Summary: What if Harry tended to make his own decisions? What changes can a childs decision bring to the fate of the boy and many more? independent Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello friends, This is My first attempt at Harry Potter Fanfiction. Please review and let me know if I should continue.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J. K. Rowling.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**_

_**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**_

_**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**_

But of course even the perfectly normal Dursleys could not have everything they want. For one fine early morning they discovered fifteen month old Harry Potter sleeping in their doorstep, tucked in a hamper along with a note from one Albus Dumbledore, requesting Petunia Dursley to take him in as her own.

This morning found little scrawny Harry Potter getting up sleepily at his bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs with a screech from Aunt Petunia.

_**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**_

This morning Harry was cooking breakfast as usual when the mail came and he of course had to get them for his Uncle.

_**Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and— **__**a letter for Harry**__**.**_

_**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**_

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

_**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**_

_**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter **__**H**__**.**_

"_**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**_

Harry's brain worked furiously. They didn't let asking questions, so maybe they didn't want him to know about other people who might know him. Maybe he shouldn't let them see his letter, it's his after all. So he shoved the letter through his cupboard ventilation and entered the kitchen to deliver his uncle's letters.

Later at night, when the Dursleys retired to bed, Harry began to read the mysterious letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International**

**Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

_**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks 'What does it mean, they await my owl?'**_

Then 'Wait, witchcraft and wizardry? Aren't they all fantasy stuff? Is this a practical joke? But the letter sounded quite formal. And how could anyone know about his cupboard apart from the Dursleys? But of course they hate magic, sometimes to the point of terror' Harry thought. So it's quite a mystery. But how to reply them? Normal post doesn't mention cupboards, do they? They said they'd wait for owls. But he had never seen owls carrying letters. But he had hardly seen owls aside from the Zoo trip on Dudley's birthday. After a minute of hesitation he dug out a paper, an ordinary one and a small pencil.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Sir,

I didn't know anything like witchcraft and wizardry was there. Is this a joke? If not, then you must have made a mistake. I don't really know anything about it. Besides my family Uncle and Aunt dislike magic. So even if you are right, I won't be able to attend. I hate to miss the chance though.

Yours sincerely

Harry Potter

Harry regretted missing the chance to go to a different school. He wasn't really excited about going to Stonewell School. But of course they won't let him go to any other school, let alone pay the fees. With that thought, he stuffed his letter with the Hogwarts letter in the envelop and went to sleep, wishing there was really magic and he could run away from the Dursleys using magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N **I know it's a short chapter. Hoping to make them longer the next time. Thanks for the reviews, please tell me what you like about the story and what you don't.

In the first chapter I've quoted a large portion from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. They quotes have been italicized and emboldened to avoid confusion. Now onto the next chapter.

The next morning Harry woke up before anyone else could. He had an owl to send.

Many miles away from Surrey, there is a place filled with broken stones and boulders and enclosed by wire fences written DANGER! In all capitals for as long as anyone can remember. Rarely a few children or teenage adventurers would try to cross the fence and then inexplicably end up on the opposite hillside with a fragmented memory of trekking up the hill.

However, for another community of people, the place is famous by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If they are allowed or invited, they would come through the ward and will be seeing the grand castle with all its ancient and magical glory.

The headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a wizard of almost a century and half, with bright and light blue eyes that seems to twinkle and a very long and crooked nose and snowy white hair and beard long enough to be tucked in his belt was sitting in his office thinking intently of a child with messy black hair and bright green eyes that shine like emeralds. He along with the necessary blood wards had placed a monitoring charm that would alert him of any mistreatment Harry received when he left the child on the doorstep of his less than ideal guardians. He had known that Harry's upbringing has not been exactly ideal, but he could not give Harry to pureblood families whose loyalty has been under question for a long time.

So he was a little surprised when it was signaled that Harry had received his Hogwarts Letter from the first owl he was sent. The Letter sent to every student is enchanted to find each and every student of its own accord and if one letter is not received by the student, another three is sent and so on. The owls are specifically instructed to return with a reply.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his high backed chair perusing a tome when he was joined by another man, tall, dark lanky hair resting upon his shoulder, clad in a black robe billowing gracefully.

Dumbledore looked up from his reading, "Ah Severus, so nice of you to join me. Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you Headmaster, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, yes, sit down my boy. I wanted to ask if your supply requires something. You see, I have to send the list to the governors tomorrow."

"I have the list with me. I trust that should be adequate for now."

"Of course Severus. Ready for another school year then?"

For the first time since he came, Severus Snape's facial expression changed. The pale emotionless face changed into a sneer: "Ready to face another Potter you mean? I think I am."

Dumbledore smiled, "Now now Severus, I'm sure you are not going to judge little Harry without knowing him at all."

Snape sneered even more, "knowing another Potter in a single lifetime? No thank you Headmaster, I think I'm quite alright as it is. I have no doubt he will be as arrogant and thickheaded as his blasted father."

Dumbledore smiled even more, his eyes twinkled knowingly, "We'll see…"

Just then a large eagle owl flew in and landed in front of Dumbledore, an envelope in its beak.

Dumbledore did not pay much attention to the envelope, since it was clearly one of the Hogwarts Letters. Inside was a letter addressed to one Mr. Potter, Harry, Dumbledore thought with a smile and a piece of muggle paper.

"Curious, very curious. Harry has written the letter himself and sent it to me. They are supposed to go to Minerva. I'll have to inform her of his response…" Dumbledore began to read the letter.

"Evidently our celebrity thinks he deserves special treatment even before he starts the school." But then Severus Snape's eyes traveled to the envelope.

Dumbledore finished reading the inexperienced but thoughtful scrawl, "Severus, I don't think he gets treated like a celebrity, as you so eloquently put it, at home."

"Indeed" came a thoughtful voice.

Dumbledore looked up, he didn't expect Severus to agree .

Snape handed him the envelope.

"The CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS! What is the meaning of it?" It's a rare occasion where Dumbledore gets shocked.

"It seems headmaster that the letter has identified the cupboard under the stairs as Mr. Potter's address." Snape said it calmly but his voice lacked the natural composure that had been known to be present in front of The Dark Lord himself.

"It seems we need to send someone to see the situation and introduce Harry to the wizarding world. I planned to send Hagrid if he failed to receive his letter, but now…"

Dumbledore mused.

"I'd like to go and evaluate the situation myself if you don't have any objection Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled, "that would be splendid. But Severus…"

"I know Headmaster, I loathed his father, but I promised Lily, I cannot possibly forget that."

"I know Severus. Have you seen the boy?"

"Am I to answer that question Headmaster?"

"Oh, of course not. He looks so much like James; you could almost call him a replica if not for the eyes. They are exactly the same as Lily, full of dreams yet bright and intelligent. It's as if Lily looking out of James' face."

Severus struggled to keep his face emotionless. "Please Albus, that's enough. I'll see him tomorrow and take care of the school equipments for him."

"It's all settled then, thank you Severus."

With a non-committal grant Severus Snape swept away from the headmaster's office.

Harry spent the day doing his usual chores, but his mind remained elsewhere. How wonderful it would be if he could go to the Hogwarts school. It was magical to cry out loud! Would it be floating in the air? Oh! How splendid it'd be if some of them came and whisked him away from here.

Due to Harry's daylong stay in the fantasy world he made more mistakes than usual and got pushed around a lot. Uncle Vernon grumbled about having to put up with freaks and Dudley laughed at him like he always did.

The next morning just as Harry burned the bacon along with his fingertips and Aunt Petunia started fussing over the burnt bacons instead of his fingers the doorbell rang.

Harry went to open the door and saw black. He swallowed and looked up to meet the penetrating obsidian eyes of one Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus Snape didn't quite know what to think of muggles in general. He wasn't all intrigued and interested like Arthur Weasly or Dumbledore or all superior and sneering like the Malfoy's. Tobias Snape, his father had been a drunk and abusive muggle, making him weary of them, on the other hand, Lily's parents had always been polite and caring, and in fact they adored their daughter, proud of her being a witch.

However, he didn't have any misconceptions of how the Dursley's might be. After knowing Petunia Evans he could not figure out how anyone could trust her with a child, let alone Harry Potter, son of the sister she envied to the point of hate.

So the next morning saw Severus Snape on the doorstep of no. 4 privet drive in black muggle business suite. He didn't have to wait for long, upon the first ring the front door opened to reveal a small replica of James Potter. He masked his shock well; he didn't expect so much similarity. However, as Harry looked up he had to that again, as his eyes met two bright emerald green orbs. Lily looking out from James Potter's face… Severus shook himself mentally and started, "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry had to spend every ounce of self-control to keep from gawking; he was seeing a wizard for the first time. Wait a wizard! "Ummm, so you mean sir, that wizards and witches and magic, they all are real? My aunt always said…"

"That there is no such thing as magic? Well, of course petunia Ev… Dursley would say that." He muttered the last part, and then he turned to Harry, with a swish of his wand, Harry's way too big clothes were transformed into the right size.

Who in their right mind keeps a child in this worn out, oversized clothes? He thought furiously, completely missing Harry's expression of absolute wonder and glee. Then he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, the headmaster received your letter and he has sent me to talk to you on his behalf. If you are willing to learn magic and attend Hogwarts, I'll arrange everything about that… and the matter of your school fees has already been taken care of."

Harry has never been so happy in his entire life. But… "Ummm… sir, I'm afraid there might be a mistake. I mean, I don't really know anything about magic…" Harry trailed off, unsure what else to say.

"Hmmm, I see, tell me Mr. Potter, hasn't anything happened to you before that you couldn't explain? When you were upset or angry or scared maybe?"

Now that he came to talk about it, they have, "yes sir, about four to five times. Once when my aunt cut my hair and I looked ugly and I was embarrassed about going to school the next day, my hair grew overnight and became the same way as it was, and I changed my teachers hair to neon blue and then I ended up on the school chimney and then I talked to the big snake in the zoo on Dudley's birthday and set him free…"

As soon as it was clear he was describing bouts of accidental magic Snape tuned him out and just as he was going to silence him he paid attention and caught the last part, "You talked to a snake?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "yes sir, he shows me he was a boa constrictor, and when I set him free, he thanked me and told me he was going to Brazil."

He did a double take seeing Snape's incredulous expression, "what is it sir? Is it not a wizard thing?"

Snape came back from his reverie, "Oh yes Mr. Potter, it most surely is, now that you are interested to attend Hogwarts, we need to speak with your guardians" as incompetent as they might be, Severus thought.

Just then Petunia came out to see what took Harry so long. She shrieked upon seeing Severus, "what are doing here you FREAK!" then she rounded on Harry, "Not only you draw freaks like you around yourself; you dare to draw Severus Snape in our household! You ungrateful brat!"

Snape was furious seeing the treatment the supposedly savior of the wizarding world received, "How I'd like to have a chat with you like old times, Tuney" he all but sneered "but I'm afraid I have to take Mr. Potter here to get his school supplies fort Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts! And who is going to let him attend that freak school? Who's going to pay the fees? Because we are certainly not going to do that."

Snape smirked, "Don't rack your pea-sized brain for it Petunia, it has already been taken care of."

"Fine then" she huffed "go and get yourself blown up like my sister and her good for nothing husband."

Harry's green eyes widened in shock, "Blown up! But you told me they died in a car accident!"

"A WHAT?" Severus didn't quite know what to say.

"Of course! Did you expect me to coddle a WIZARD? We tried our best to separate him from anything magical, but some dirt run thicker I suppose." Petunia sneered.

Severus fought to keep the shock out of his face. Why does it come to dirt and mud ultimately?

He spun on his heels, "Come on Mr. Potter, since your aunt was gracious enough to give her kind permission, we have no more business here."

"Yes yes, why don't you take him away for once and all? We would be thankful to get rid of the freak. Since his own kind started to recognize him again, both he and we would be relieved to have a life of our own."

Severus stiffened visibly this time, knowing full well the effect of her words. How can she just give her nephew away to anyone like that? Though Severus could not know the magical impact of her words he noticed Harry's eyes widen again.

Harry felt like something stopped abruptly, something like a soft thrumming, a slight warping, that he had not noticed before, like it always has been there. But now its absence gave him a sense of loss, he found it odd. He always wanted to get away from the Dursley's.

Shaking his head slightly, Severus stocked off with Harry in tow. Miles away in the headmaster's office a shrill alarm went off.

They walked to a section of the road which was very difficult to find due to the broad daylight. They had to wait for almost an hour for Severus to deem it safe for traveling, during which Harry gained that this man won't cuff him in the neck for asking questions. He would even answer them as long as they are not stupid, in which case he would glare him into silence. Though his glared a lot and looked like he'd rather be in any other place than here waiting for something with Harry, he treated Harry a hundred times better than the Dursleys ever did, well, apart from when they left him alone.

In that hour he also learned a fair bit about Hogwarts, the courses and the professors. Harry was positively bouncing on his feet while soaking all the information like a sponge. Severus had to accept, though grudgingly, mind you, that Harry could be a good company in spite of unhealthy upbringing. When Harry speculated that he might like potions as it was systematic and precise like the muggle chemistry that had been one of his favorites, he felt a tiny bit proud before he reminded himself that it was James Potter's spawn he was being proud of. He is Lily's child too, you know, a small voice in his head reminded.

Lucky for them the area was clear and Severus could summon the knight bus just then.

Leaky Cauldron was the next stoppage for the night bus. So with the break-neck speed, soon Severus and Harry were standing in front of the dilapidated bar which, Harry had a feeling, none of the passers-by could see apart from the two of them.

Severus turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, I daresay you are quite a celebrity in our world. Do you want, me to introduce you to the people we see next?" obviously he'd want to show off, he has been neglected his whole life, not to mention he is a Potter, Severus thought.

Harry surprised him nonetheless, "Are they going to stare at me and whisper behind my back?" his look was close to panic than the gloating Snape expected to see. "Please sir, I just want to be a normal boy… umm, a normal wizard I mean"

"Alright then" Severus cast a disillusionment charm to hide his scar.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, people didn't seem to notice them. Harry relaxed after seeing that no one paid any attention to them. They exited through the rear gate, Severus tapped a few bricks on the opposite wall which started to shift and change immediately to create an archway.

Harry widened green eyes reminded Severus of another innocent equally bright pair of eyes taking in the scene for the first time, without thinking, he murmured, "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley."

A/N: So, how is it going so far? Is the pace of the story alright? Tel me if you have any questions or any suggestion. I appreciate a good criticism. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry had been a little bit upset when the strange hum that he supposed accompanied him all the time, but soon he found another hum similar yet slightly different from the professor. Inside the Leaky Cauldron the humming got stronger, but that also paled in comparison to what he felt when his eyes took the Diagon Alley for the first time. He guessed the strange humming somehow was related to magic, well, Diagon Alley was buzzing with magic. He heard Professor Snape say, "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley."

A warm feeling passed though him, the Dursleys have seldom called him by his name, and he was either 'boy' or 'freak'. He felt accepted for the first time since he could remember.

Meanwhile, Severus startled himself by addressing Harry by his first name. What are you going to do next, coddle him? He berated himself silently. He recovered just as Harry looked up, "You require a list of the things you need for school to purchase Mr. Potter, but as you so wisely chose to reply along with your acceptance letter, I assume you managed to send the list back also." It seemed his contempt of the boy had returned with a vengeance.

Harry nodded solemnly, "yes sir, I sent them back. I didn't expect to get a chance to attend…"

"Yes yes" Severus waved his hand impatiently, "You don't have to remind me. I remember it well enough. As for your list, the headmaster has been considerate enough to send the list with me." Before the smile could break out from Potter's face, Severus warned, "However, don't make a habit out of it. You won't be coddled by all like you are used to" Severus regretted the moment it was out of his mouth. Harry winced almost imperceptibly, deepening his regret. What was he thinking, no one better than him would know how false the accusation was. Not that it would make him apologize to the boy.

"Alright then" Severus cleared his throat, "Here is your list."

Harry unrolled the parchment he was handed, the list said.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_

_BROOMSTICKS_

After reading the list, Harry looked up to Snape with a troubled look on his face.

"Yes Mr. Potter, is there anything you would like to say?" Severus asked impatiently, though his voice was lacked the usual sharpness.

"Umm, sir, I don't really have any money on me…"

Severus didn't need further explaining, "Mr. Potter, your parents left you enough to make a life of your own, not to mention your incompetent father was heir to a very old and prominent pureblood family." The last part was not meant for Harry, but his life in a cupboard gave him sharp senses. He jumped in the opportunity, "You knew my parents, sir?"

Snape cursed inwardly, "Yes Mr. Potter, but now is not the time. We can talk about it later. Let me take you to Gringotts' first."

"Gringotts," said Professor snape.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —

"Yes, that's a goblin, don't ever be rude with them. They are easy to offend." said Severus quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Severus and Harry made for the counter.

"Morning," said Severus to a free goblin. "We need to make a transaction from Mr. Harry Potter's safe, if you please."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Yes, of course" Severus presented a tiny gold key with beautiful and intricate patterns on it.

The goblin examined the key carefully, "that seems to be in order. However, I'd suggest, that Mr.' Potter has decided to come back to our magical world, he take a look at his family vault."

"Family vault? As in my father's vault?" Harry asked incredulously.

One moment he thought he had no money, and next moment he gets presented with the news that he had more money than he could possibly handle. His musings was interrupted by the goblin, "

"The potters' were a well off family, , but before that I have to test it. Can I have your blood sample please?"

"Huh, oh yes, please go ahead." I'll get to know about my family! His chest seemed to swell with happiness.

Severus was appalled at how utterly trusting the boy was. He had come to a completely unknown place with a stranger like him, and now, he didn't even flinch when a creature he met a minute ago touched his hand with a small, delicate and sharp knife.

The goblin dropped three drops of blood on a piece of parchment with which seemed to be the Potter Family Crest. The parchment turned bright gold and seconds later a small gold key emerged, the top embedded with a tiny ruby. The goblin looked up, "Vey well Mr. Potter, Griphook will accompany you to your vaults."

Severus and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

Harry looked exhilarated. Affinity to danger and breakneck speed, typical James Potter, Severus thought bitterly. The cart stopped in front of Harry's vault.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

Harry froze where he stood, Severus moved forward and help Harry accumulate some of those three coins. "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. I think it's enough for your shopping trip today."

"Professor, I need to buy a few things from the muggle London. Would it suffice, or should we take some more?"

"Very well" Severus took another handful of Galleons, "This should be enough for your shopping and some pocket money."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Now we can visit the Potter vault if you wish gentlemen" Griphook announced.

"Very well"

With that, they went back to the cart and it took them deeper still. Harry thought his family vault must be at the centre of the earth. They passed a deep cavern where a dragon was dozing, Harry's eyes grew large as a saucer. Severus fought back his nausea, yet the speed didn't seem to have any effect on Harry apart from a grin that threatened to split his face into two.

After what felt like hours later to Severus they stopped in front of a door. "This is a high security vault, one of the oldest. Almost all the Potter heirlooms are preserved here, along with some of the Peverell's." Griphook explained.

"Peverell's? Why would they keep their heirlooms in the Potter family vault?" Harry asked.

"This, I'm afraid Mr. Potter, not the appropriate time or place to tell you everything." Griphook opened the door with a complicated twirl of the key.

After he placed his palm on a particular spot on the gate, the gate seemed to simply melt away. This particular vault was as large as the living room, dining room and the kitchen put together at the Dursleys'. Inside was full with galleons- apparently they haven't bothered with Sickles or Knuts.

"I regret to inform you Mr. Potter that you cannot have access to the money or artifacts from here till you are of age. However you can take the books and tomes with the supervision of an adult." Griphook informed. Harry however, did not pay much attention to the money; he had enough in his own account at the moment. He went to peruse the books. There was books worth of a library, which Severus guessed belonged to the Potters' library, it must have been Lily's idea to preserve the books in here which saved those books when the Potter manor was burnt down by the Death Eaters, Severus mused.

"Mr. Potter I daresay, these books might be a bit beyond your understanding at the moment. I suggest, you come back later to those books when you have a better grasp to those subjects."

Harry had to admit that Professor Snape was probably right. So, with some reluctance, he followed Severus out of the vault and eventually, out of Gringotts.

A/N: Next chapter, Diagon Alley. I love your reviews, please keep encouraging me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Severus Snape was a man of confidence and determination. He seldom got shocked or confused. And when, or rather if, he made a mistake, he was more ruthless upon himself than rest of the world. He was paying the price of one of his mistakes, a deadly one, mind you, for the last twelve years. He was a spy for The Order of the Phoenix, a secret society led by Albus Dumbledore to fight against Lord Voldemort, popularly known as You-Know-Who. Now that Voldemort was gone, he should have been a free man to as he would. But that was only temporary; Voldemort was far from dead, bidding his time to gain the strength he lost to a one year old. So he could not let Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, get close to him, it'd blow his cover, he told himself. It had been so easy to hate the boy, even before he had seen him, but now he could see Lily clearly in the boy, in his eyes, his curiosity, and his manners… he shook himself, let's get this over with as soon as possible. Without farther ado he led Harry to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have _you _got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"_I _do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, "I'll let the sorting hat decide."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with being hardworking and loyal. I'd rather the hat places me based on my strength than some preconceived notions."

Draco looked thoughtful at that, then he dismissed it, "Anyways, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you?"

"I'm Harry" and then he hesitated, maybe he shouldn't mention his surname to the boy.

"Are you a pureblood? What's your surname anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

He smiled up at the elderly witch, "Thank you ma'am, now that you have my measurements done, can you make some robes for daywear and a few for occasions for me?"

"Oh my, such a nice manner you have young man, not a problem at all, it will take two galleons and six sickles to add dear."

Severus watched the whole ordeal from a chair at the corner, he wasn't sure if it'd be safe to reveal their correspondence to Draco. He will tell Lucius, and he will have to face unwanted questions from him that might threaten his cover.

That made him think something else yet again, so far Harry had been unpredictable in terms of being chosen to a house, but he could easily end up in Slytherin. The boy had perfect sense as to how to talk to people, and he seems to think before acting.

But it might not be safe for him. A large number of Slytherins come from Death Eater families that are still loyal to the Dark Lord and would run to him in the blink of an eye. Harry Potter was famous as it is, it would not do to throw him in the face of some vengeance driven fanatics. He will have to discuss the sorting with him later.

After Harry was finished with his robes and stuff, they moved on to the Apothecary. Harry was amazed at the rows of cauldrons and ingredients and potions of every color possible. Severus smiled inwardly at his amazement and Harry let out another barrel of questions, "Professor, what is that the second one on the fourth row? ... How do you make it green? … It contains Eucalyptus, so why does it smell like antiseptic? … How do you get dragon fangs? … What is the golden potion? … You can mend ALL the bones with a single potion? … Do they have X-rays in the wizarding world? How can you stop dreams with a potion? … Is potion making like Chemistry? … Why can the muggles not make potion. I mean, you just mix the ingredients and stir them accordingly, isn't it? …"

Any outsider would have been shocked to see how Severus Snape, the greasy potion master who scowls and sneers at everyone, was answering the boy with all the patience in the world. If you could ask Severus he'd put on his tread mark sneer and say, but of course, it's not every day that you find a first year so genuinely interested in potions. It seemed as if the boy was drinking in his every word. Inwardly, he was remembering Lily, she was brilliant at potions. A number potion he invented was developed on Lily's idea. He shook himself, he is no Lily, and he can't be.

Harry noticed his change of expression, but didn't comment on it.

Next they bought a brass scale and a telescope set.

Harry was waiting to get in the bookshop as soon as he laid eyes on it. The books were just so fascinating. They had all the books stacked and packed according to the year, so he didn't have to choose them. But he wanted to look around. "Professor, can I look around and see some of the books?"

Severus snapped impatiently, "That's enough boy, we don't have all day!" but he immediately regretted it when he saw Harry flinch at his tone, "alright, don't take long." Harry hesitated, and then gave a small grateful smile before turning to take in the huge bookshelves full of every kind of magical theory imaginable.

An hour and a half later, a half-exasperated half-amused Severus had to literally drag a stubborn Harry back to Diagon Alley. "So as I can see Harry, you are happy with your books, I don't suppose you want a pet or a wand…"

"Oh no Professor, of course I want a pet and my wand." Harry stopped whining immediately and felt a little mortified how he were behaving in front of an almost stranger, not to mention his would be professor. But Severus did not seem to be bothered, for the first time in a very long time, he was enjoying someone's company apart from the Headmaster and Minerva.

A/N: Next chapter, Ollivander's and Harry's pet. What would you choose for Harry, and how would it look like? Should I just bring Hedwig in? My semester is getting nearer, so update might be a little irregular, please stay with me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please Professor, can I have a snake?"

"For the hundredth time Harry, no."

"But why?" Harry almost whined, "I could talk to it. Others won't be able to talk back to me."

"Exactly, I don't want you to flaunt your Parseltongue ability. It is considered to be dark. You will not be able to make good friends if the students think you are dark. Besides, I won't tolerate you going about breaking school rules even before you join Hogwarts."

"Why is it considered evil? It's not as if snakes go around attacking people unless they are hungry or feel threatened, I mean anyone would do that. So why is it dark to talk to snakes?"

"I'll tell you everything, but later. As for your pet, an owl would be best for you in my opinion."

He dragged a reluctant Harry to Magical Menagerie, but Harry showed no interest to the owls. Severus left Harry to himself to buy some guinea pigs for his experiments, and ten minutes later he found Harry in the far and deserted end of the pet-shop engaged in what seemed to be a very hearty conversation with four crates of snakes. It unnerved him a lot to watch the delicate eleven year old surrounded by some of the most deadly snakes in all direction and yet relaxed as if meeting old friends.

"Harry, didn't you like any of the owls? Come out of there immediately."

Harry hissed them good bye and came out of the corner, bumping into some of them in his way out and stopping Severus' heart momentarily in the process.

"I wish I could have one of them as my pet, they are so much friendlier." Harry said wistfully.

Just as stubborn as Lily, Severus mused and steered him to Eyelops Owl Emporium. A few minutes later a proud Harry presented an even more proud snowy white owl to the counter. The manager looked up astonished, "She chose you? Well about time too. Then again, you must be special. She had refused to be anyone's familiar for THREE years."

Just as they exited Eyelops, a barn owl flew to Snape with a letter in its beak. He took the letter, it read:

Severus,

I hope your meeting with Harry and his shopping is going well. I hope you get to know him better. When you are finished, bring him to Hogwarts with you. The Blood Wards have fallen; we have to make alternative arrangements for him.

Enjoy your time.

Your friend,

Albus

Curious as he was, Harry did not ask him anything about the letter, not wanting to be rude. However Severus told him that they are to go to Hogwarts after they are done here. Then he steered Harry to Ollivander's to buy his wand.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. **

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. **

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly. **

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." **

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. **

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." **

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. **

"**And that's where…" **

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. **

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" **

He shook his head, and to Harry's relief, spotted Snape. "Ah, Severus Snape, Ebony, Unicorn hair, rather rigid. Treating you well, I hope?"

"Yes thank you Mr. Ollivander, now if we may proceed for Harry's wand to be chosen…"

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" **

"**Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. **

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. **

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." **

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. **

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" **

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. **

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." **

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. **

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." **

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…" **

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…" **

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but **_**what's **_**curious?" **

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. **

"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar." **

**Harry swallowed. **

"**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember…I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter…After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." **

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much.**

Before Harry could turn back Severus intervened, "Mr. Ollivander, you are aware of the special situation with Mr. Potter here I hope. Professor Dumbledore reckons it will do well to Mr. Potter to acquire a secondary wand preferably unregistered with the ministry to add to his security." His gaze remained unwavering on Ollivander's eye.

The old wizard seemed taken aback for a moment. After contemplating for another few moments he mumbled, "Very well, it seems Mr. Potter here demands something unusual…"

Half an hour later Harry felt he had tried nearly fifty or so wands. Ollivander looked like he is out on a treasure hunt. "Hmmm, maybe something exotic..."

Halfway through his sentence he buried himself to the very back of his vast collection and came back a few minutes later with eight boxes. "I daresay Mr. Potter that they are unusual and haven't chosen a wizard for hundreds of years. Hmmm, let's see Chestnut, Hippogriff feather, 12 inches, rigid..."

No, not yet.

"Hornbeam, Basilisk fang. 13 inches, quite sturdy."

Harry felt the wand match with him as if an arm. He gave it a wave, and pure white sparks illuminated the shop.

Ollivander mumbled, "You will make quite a mystery Mr. Potter." Severus raised his eyebrow in question. "Basilisk body parts especially favored dark wizards. But the sparks were pure white. I daresay he will make quite an enigma, a very powerful one."

After that Severus proceeded to take Harry to the muggle London to replenish his muggle wardrobe after they had some lunch, musing those informations all the while, his spy side kicking in. Then they found a deserted alley to apparate to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as their feet hit the ground, Harry was overwhelmed at the sight that greeted him. Before him stood a vast and magnificent castle with turrets and towers and greenhouses and a vast expense of open land, complete with a forest, a vast lake and a winding path coming from probably a nearby population surrounding her from three sides and a hint of a mountain range behind it.

Severus looked down at Harry, he was silent, but his eyes were shining with wonder. He smiled to himself, the same reaction throughout centuries. "Harry lets go. The headmaster would be waiting for us."

Harry broke out from his trance and followed Severus to the Entrance hall where Albus Dumbledore stood waiting with a beaming smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "Welcome Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore, welcome to Hogwarts. Now would you like to have something for lunch? Come on, we can talk in the Great Hall."

He ushered them to the biggest hall Harry has ever seen. Its ceiling seemed to blend in the sky. Four tables stood parallel to each other –must be the house tables, Harry guessed- in the head stood presumably the teachers' table as he could see. There was a grand chair in the middle, must be for the Headmaster. But they were led to one of house tables in the middle. There was a chair at the head of the table which Dumbledore took. He motioned Harry to take the seat to his right. Harry hesitated for a moment, what he heard from his uncle, the seat to the right of the head is supposed to be an important one. But he didn't question it. Severus took the seat next to Harry. The teachers all took their seats.

"Now Harry, let me introduce you to our professors present at the moment. You will get to know others in due time. My dear professors, we have Harry Potter among us today." There was littlest hint of stir among the staff as they all turned their attention to the slightly reddening boy. Dumbledore did not seem to notice. "Harry this is Minerva McGonagall" he motioned to a stern looking witch to his left, who despite her stern and uptight demeanor gave him a small smile and he had no difficulty to find the affection beneath the smile. "Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Transfiguration professor and head of the Gryffindor house." Harry inclined his head, "Pleasure to meet you Professor McGonagall" she seemed pleased with his manners and the introduction went on, "Professor Flitwick" a tiny man who reminded Harry of the goblins at Gringotts' "Charms professor and head of the Ravenclaw house. Professor Sprout" a little witch with a flyaway hair "Herbology professor and head of the Hufflepuff house. Sybill Trelawney" a very thin witch whose large glasses magnified her eyes to the point that reminded Harry of insects with a gauzy shawl and surprisingly large amount of beads and necklaces and bangles and rings "Divination professor" Harry noticed Professor Snape's mouth curled into an involuntary grimace "and Professor Vector, arithmancy professor." Harry nodded to all of them politely, rapidly growing tired of saying "Pleased to meet you Professor"

Dumbledore smiled jovially to all of them, "Let's start" and food appeared like a wink. Harry had never seen such elaborated lunch. He went for a cheese and ham sandwich and some scrambled eggs and a goblet off cold milk. Severus frowned at the small amount of food Harry took, but refrained himself from commenting. After lunch was finished, Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, "You must be wondering why I wanted you to come here Harry. I'll answer any questions you have, but before that I need to discuss something with my professors. Why don't you go explore the castle and I'll send for you when I'm done here?"

The prospect of exploring the castle made Harry almost forget any question that came to his mind. He nodded enthusiastically and walked out, however just as he crossed the enormous doors, Dumbledore interrupted, "Oh, and Harry, don't enter a door that asks for a password, for now." his eyes twinkling.

He roamed about the castle, intent to see every corner. This place is full of mysteries and wonders, he thought, with moving staircases, suite of armors, tapestries one of which turned out to be a hidden passageway that took him to a completely different part of the castle. He couldn't see anyone since left the table, but he felt no fear, instead there was an odd sense of security that he couldn't explain to himself. He just knew that he is going to like it here. Another few moving staircases later, one of which delayed him by trapping his feet on a step, he reached the library. His breath caught in his throat. He had never seen so many books in a single room. There neatly piled books divided in section depending on the subjects and the whole library hummed with magic. He didn't get this hum after entering the castle. Its strong magic created a buzz in his ear. The books here held strong magic which were no surprise to be honest, or his senses were adjusting with the buzz, he guessed.

He began to explore the library. There were sections dedicated to Charms, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, Quidditch, Healthcare, History of Magic etc. the strongest of humming came from the very back of the library which was labeled as Restricted Section. Harry hesitated for a moment, but Dumbledore had only mentioned not go through a door that asks for a password which it didn't. So he entered. The place was almost a quarter of the main section Harry guessed. But it was a single section, the books arranged miscellaneously on huge shelves touching the ceiling. The magic here had something that attracted him and made him wish to leave at the same time. At the very back of the section there was a huge portrait of a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. As from the Hogwarts crest, this must be the symbol of the four houses, Harry thought. The portrait was beautiful; Harry traced the outlines with his palm. At his touch the animals seemed to wriggle. "Who are you and what do you want?" the snake hissed at him.

"Uh, I came to this castle today with Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore gave me permission to explore the castle so I came to explore the library" Harry finished it in a single breath eager to explain properly. Can portraits punish? Well if they can move, why not?

But the snake seemed satisfied, and then a strange thing happened, the animals changed into people. Harry stared in shock. The snake changed into a man with shoulder length silver blond hair and green eyes just like his. The lion changed into a very handsome man with red hair and amber eyes almost like gold. The eagle changed into an elegant lady with blue eyes with blonde hair that almost took a reddish hue. The badger changed into a beautiful woman with golden blond hair and warm black eyes. They smiled at Harry, "No need to get so shocked child. We are the founders of Hogwarts" the badger woman said "I'm Helga Hufflepuff, this is Rowena Ravenclaw" she pointed to the other woman "and I am Godric Gryffindor" the red haired man chimed in " and I am Salazar Slytherin" said the last man. "Why thank you gentlemen" Helga didn't seem very happy to be interrupted, "It has been a long time that someone discovered the Founders' Library. Then again no one could gain the approval of all four of us to gain access to the library. And you see, any of us unsatisfied with you and you will never find this library again. Then again you may get access by satisfying us, but then this portrait is charmed to detect your magic and intent. Any hint of ill intention and you won't find the portrait."

"Yes, had to deny access to my own heir" Salazar complained.

"You have taken your test and he has passed; now stop complaining and let us have ours." Ravenclaw said sternly. Then she turned to Harry, "Tell me child, you are travelling with your friend in a bare desert. You find a liquid that is odorless, colorless and does not react to your skin. How would you know if its water or not?"

Harry thought for a moment," Well, I think I will know if it's a potion. I can feel a hum when there is magic involved and you need magic to create a potion" Salazar nodded "so the last option would be to drink it a little and see if it does anything other than quenching my thirst?"

"But would it not be prudent to test it on your friend first?" Salazar suggested.

Harry shook his head, "If my friend had made the drink appear, then maybe, since he will know what he is doing. Otherwise I won't make my friend lead where there is risk involved. His life is as precious as mine. Besides friends are supposed to save you from danger, not the other way round."

"Very well child, enter" the portrait swung inside to admit him in.

Meanwhile:

Dumbledore addressed the professors, "My dear professors, there is a reason I suggested all of you to assemble today. We have a very important discussion to participate in and a very crucial decision to make."

The professors looked at each other except for Severus; he was gauging others reaction and trying to guess what Dumbledore might decide. Finally Minerva broke the silence, "Does it have something to do with Harry Potter, Albus?"

Albus' expression was grave, "Indeed Minerva. You must have remembered that ten years ago I left Harry in no.4 private drive to live with his aunt, the only living blood relative of Lily Potter."

Severus drew a sharp breath at that, inaudible to the rest. What does this has anything to with Lily? Why Dumbledore is bringing her in all this mess? But a small voice in his head reminded, but it has anything and everything to with Lily. You wouldn't run to rescue each and every child living in a cupboard, would you?

He mentally shook himself, Dumbledore had continued, "-so you see her sacrifice for her son enabled me to create a blood ward for Harry as long as he calls the residence of his mother's blood relative home. I had known his aunt had not had the affection a child gets from his mother" Severus snorted mentally, as if… "but I didn't realized till yesterday that he was being downright neglected if not abused."

Minerva drew a sharp breath, "ABUSED! I told you Albus not to leave him there!"

"For that I can only apologize. I expected, in vain now I see, that a young mother's affection would dismiss the rift she had with her sister. Now as it happens the wards has broken. We cannot keep Harry there. Nor we can alert the ministry of this situation, for that will only leave him to those very families that may wish him harm. So I want all your suggestions as to where to put the boy for the summer for coming years as he will spend the rest of the years at Hogwarts till he comes of age."

"There are many families that are light or neutral that will take Harry in a heartbeat. The Weasleys', The Diggorys', The Bones'." Minerva suggested.

"True Minerva, but we risk the exposure of the ministry." Dumbledore pointed out.

"So what do you suggest?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"I suggest the professors take him with them as they stay elsewhere from Hogwarts each year in turn. I know it has never happened before. But Harry is also a unique boy. What do you say, professors?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know, I'm not the kind to write wrong A/Ns. Not that I'm not happy about the reviews you send and the alerts and favorites. They make my day, but when I'm the reader, A/Ns make me bored. But I have got rather different reviews for the last chapter. So I'd like to address it.**

**Firstly the founders' library: Many of you liked it. DebsTheSlytherineSnapeFan says it has gone cliché. Actual I did not plan on writing it this soon, on Harry's very first day at the castle. But you know how curious he gets. About the library, well Slytherin had his chamber. Don't you think it's unnatural that there is no haven created by others? No books or research materials, even from Ravenclaw? And well how will it be to circulate those things all around school? I mean what'd be the point to seclude it from the library? **

**Chocolateladyhorse: Yes he got to know a lot about potions from Severus, besides you don't think Rowena Ravenclaw will approve of any ignorant person, do you?**

**But if you people want a change in that plot I'll try to go for it. I'm leaving Harry's findings from this chapter; tell me if the plot was okay. And about the point of discovery of the library and his leaving arrangements, I've always wondered, Tom Riddle was stronger than Harry even before coming to Hogwarts and then explores the chamber. Do you honestly think Salazar made such made such an elaborate chamber just for housing a basilisk? So I'd like to get them somewhat equal footing. Does it sound alright? Am I giving too much away? My future chapters will depend on your opinions.**

**Lastly, I'm not JKR and I don't want to make a totally different story. I haven't got the talent to create a whole new world like she did. Enough of my ramblings, off you go.**

CHAPTER 8

"Albus, have you thought it through? It's different with a class and a totally different situation to take care of a child all day round. We are not at twenties or thirties. You can't expect us to be a parent figure to him. Besides, he is a child. Things will get complicated when the class starts." Pomona Sprout asked seriously.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. Severus took his queue, "If I may Headmaster?"

"Oh, sure Severus"

"Pomona, I have observed him this whole morning. He needs a protector or a guide perhaps, not a parent figure. He is very conscious of his surrounding and matured, oddly so."

Minerva cut in, "I hope you are right Severus, but don't you think it will be unfair for him to have no place to call home?"

"We will have to talk to him and asked his opinion." Albus stopped the interruptions and continued "I know he is only eleven. But his life will never be like a normal eleven year old. I don't want a child to be a pawn in wizarding politics. He will have to learn to make his own decisions and live with it."

"Don't you think you are asking too much of an eleven year old Albus?" Pomona asked.

"No, Pomona. I'm not asking him of anything. I want him to learn while we are all here, ready to protect him from any mistake he may make." They have never seen Albus serious for so long in any discussion.

"You seem to be considering some other factor we are not Headmaster." Severus commented. Could it be…?

"Quick as always Severus and yes I'm thinking about Voldemort."

Everyone flinched at the name. Minerva's voice shook just a little, "But Albus, he is gone! What does he have to do with any of this?"

"I'm afraid he's not dead Minerva, just too weak. Besides, his followers won't say no to any opportunity to harm Harry. We have to be on our guard."

Professor Flitwick decided it was time to break the tension, "I think it's a brilliant idea Albus. I can't wait to teach him charms and dueling. Lily was absolute brilliant. I wonder how her child would be…"

Albus couldn't help but smile; "Now now Filius, I think it's a little bit early for Harry to start with dueling, but I won't say no to a few useful charms." Then he turned businesslike again, "So if Harry agrees with the arrangement, you don't have problem with taking him in. is it?" all the professors nodded seriously, except for Trelawney, who seemed to be dreaming.

"There is still one and a half months left till the school starts. Who will take him for now?" Minerva asked. She very much wanted to take him in, James and Lily had been like her own child. But she had to visit her family today. She had many questions with this arrangement alright, but she will never shy away from her responsibilities or what she thought was right.

"Ah, about that" Dumbledore's eyes resumed their twinkles, Severus was not sure should he be reassured or worried. "Severus was planning to go to Spinners' End. Isn't it my boy?"

Damn, he should have been worried. "Do you mean what I think you mean Headmaster?" a hint of Hogwarts' most terrifying professor sipped into his voice. 'He better not, he better not' Severus chanted in his mind. Dumbledore smiled at him. Oh Holy Merlin, since when his luck has ever worked positively? Now he will have to spend the rest of his summer remembering James Potter and Lily, his Lily at the same time.

"Very well professors, Severus will take Harry till the term starts. The meeting is over and I'm done with grave discussions." Now his lights could light a dark room! Severus gritted his teeth, "Pardon my interruption Headmaster, but I don't recall agreeing to this arrangement."

Dumbledore looked like Severus was as cheerful at this as he was.

"Oh, very well Severus, we will discuss the details in my office. Come, let the others breath!" with a jovial wave, he left the great hall. 'With this way, I'll have to regrow my teeth!' Severus had no choice but to follow with angry mutterings about a barmy old coot.

They reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. "Candy floss" the Headmaster announced cheerfully. Severus rolled his eyes, what he thinks he is, a hyper ten year old?

As soon as they entered the office, Severus rounded on Dumbledore, "What do you think you are doing, old man? What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything Severus, I want Harry to know about our world without the celebrity treatment. I want him to know what happened with Voldemort. Why everything about him will be watched. I want him to know everything, at least as much as his eleven year old brain and emotions can take."

Severus's mind was reeling, he wants ME to tell Harry everything! ME! The reason he is an orphan! The reason he knows nothing about his parents!

"Obviously Headmaster, you have made an excellent choice. I'm the perfect person to tell him, of course" it took all he had to talk so calmly.

"Severus, I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to tell him the prophecy; it's not the time for him to know."

Severus couldn't take it anymore, "OF COURSE I'LL TELL HIM ONLY TNHING YOU DEEM RIGHT! OF COURSE YOU ARE TO DECIDE WHAT HE GETS TO KNOW ABOUT HIS OWN LIFE, HIS OWN PAST! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DECIDE EVERYONES ACTIONS AND THOUGHTS AND EVERYTHING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! A PUPPETEER! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MEDDLE WITH EVERYONE'S LIFE? DO YOU THINK YOURSELF GOD NOW A DAYS?"

The twinkles were completely gone from Dumbledore's eyes; they looked frozen at the moment. "Severus, calm down this instant." He did not raise his voice at all, Severus stopped shouting immediately. "I assure you Severus, that I think no such thing. However I try to make life better for everyone around me. I did not think that's such a bad thing. Why I wish I started meddle, as you put it, in people's lives some fifty years ago, we could have a peaceful life with our loved ones around us. Or even about twenty years ago when I still have the chance to save a teen from the most horrid mistake of his life."

Severus didn't know what to say after that.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Dumbledore seemed to regain some of his twinkles, he clapped, "Ok, so now that we are decided it's time to tell Harry and ask for his opinion."

Oh yes there is that, Severus thought in relief, surely a child, Harry Potter nonetheless would not want to spend a day, let alone more than one month with a horrible person like me.

"Tipsy!" Dumbledore called. With a pop a small house elf appeared and bowed low, nearly toppling over in the process.

"Master Professor Dumbledore! Master Professor Snape! What can Tipsy do for you?" she squeaked.

"One title would have enough Tipsy, thank you. I want you to bring Harry Potter to me, he is somewhere in the castle."

The elf's tennis ball sized eyes got even bigger, "Harry Potter! Tipsy has heard so many things about him!" with another excited squeak the elf vanished.

**A/N: I know this one is small. But you see any more and I'd have to end at middle of the next event. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The portrait swung open to admit Harry. Inside was another library, as big and as elaborate as the main library. "Wow" Harry couldn't stop himself. Inside the books were divided by aisles, but the books in each section were miscellaneous. "How do you classify these books, ma'am?" he decided to ask Ravenclaw. She answered from a different portrait this time, there were full length portraits of the four, "They are according to your magical and intellectual ability child. The books which you cannot grasp magically or intellectually will not be accessible to you." Harry could not tell he was very happy about being judged all the time, but he got to read those fascinating books in return. He was not going to complain.

There were books on every subject he could imagine, transfiguration, charms, herbology, potions and one or two in basic runes, arithmancy and such. Godric spoke this time, "You see Harry, each of us has our own specialties and we will help you to learn these subjects. For now I will help you with transfiguration, Lady Ravenclaw will help you with charms, Lady Hufflepuff with herbology and lord Slytherin with potions."

"But sir, who is going to help me with Defense against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked timidly.

"Defense against the Dark Arts is not a defined branch of magic child." Slytherin spoke "You see, there are Dark Arts and dangerous and dark creatures. Defense teaches us the means by which we can protect ourselves against them. The means we use are mostly charms and of course, other kinds of spells. We will tell you about that."

"Oh yes, we will. It has been so long since we got to teach someone" Hufflepuff sighed.

"Yes ma'am, it's an honor for me to get to learn from you." Harry said with respect.

Hufflepuff smiled, pleased, "You have such a nice manners child, I like you."

"Yes, I agree" Slytherin said "Now pay attention child, it's been many years that I have not encountered a Parselmouth with good intentions. I'd like to share my knowledge of Parselmagic with you."

"Honestly Sal, it's not as if you denied the knowledge to that Riddle boy."

"What could I have done Ro, he was intelligent, resourceful, not to mention my heir, my own blood."

"But to disregard all his mal-intentions, just because he was your heir does not mean you disregard all his faults."

"Oh, and you are the one to talk. What happened to your diadem Ro?"

"Sal!"

"Honestly Sal, this is not the time and place for your customary banters. We have a child among us." Gryffindor decided to intervene.

"Fine Ric, but if you expect me to behave, then perhaps you should advice Rowena to keep her opinions to herself, I regret my decision enough as it is."

Harry was watching the exchange like a bewildered tennis spectator. He spoke faintly, "Uh, it was really nice to meet all of you, but I think I've come in a wrong time. Maybe I come at a suitable time later…"

The founders looked at him, face flushed. Harry stuttered, "Uh, I'll- I'll just-go-then."

At this both Godric and Helena started chuckling. "Oh, don't worry Harry, it's a regular occurrence, we like to argue, you can tell, I suppose." Helena spoke between chuckling.

Salazar got rid of his embarrassed color and said, "Harry someone is coming to the library, a house-elf, to fetch you I suppose. No one should see this entrance through this portrait. Make sure to meet her outside the library. We will talk later."

Harry closed the portrait door carefully and turned to exit the restricted section. The founders turned back to their animal façade. Outside, someone was waiting for him who looked like a balding ugly doll up to his shoulder. She bowed so low that her long pointy nose brushed the floor, "Harry Potter sir, Tipsy is so happy to meet you at last. Professor Dumbledore sir sent me to fetch you sir. I is to apparate you or sir likes to walk to his office?" she spoke all this in a single breath.

Harry thought it prudent to know his ways around the castle, so he decided to walk. Tipsy took him to what looked like the base of a circular tower. A stone gargoyle was standing in front of what looked like a blank wall. But something told Harry that there was more to the wall than it looked. Tipsy confirmed his suspicion, "this is the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Harry Potter sir. You is to give him the password and he will reveal the doorway. Today the password is candy floss." Harry couldn't help but snort, a muggle sweet the password of the headmaster's office at the one of the best magical school in Europe! The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal a spiraling staircase revolving upward like an escalator.

Dumbledore's office was full of trinkets that whirled, moved, whistled, and revolved around each others, shuddered, trembled, emitted smoke. The walls were adorned with moving and talking and smirking and sleeping portraits, some of them were blank with only the background. Harry stood transfixed on the doorway. "Harry! How nice of you to join us" Harry snapped back to himself at hearing his name, "but I didn't join on my own, you sent for me, didn't you?" Snape's lips twitched at his bluntness, not the one for pleasantries I see. Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, I did. I need to discuss about your living arrangements with you."

Harry's face looked apprehensive, he knew it couldn't be true, he had to go back to his cupboard at the end of the day, he knew it. And now his insides were filled with fury, at himself, for believing such a good dream could be true.

Looking at his miserable state Dumbledore started, "Now Harry, I know your relatives treated you in a way no child should ever be treated. But there remains the question-"

"I understand sir" Harry began, Severus looked shocked and just a tiny bit amused, he had not seen anyone ever interrupt Dumbledore, but sobered immediately at the defeated look on Harry's face. It doesn't suite him, he mused. "I have to return to my aunt's house. Right? I know you are very busy and you don't have time to worry about every single child. You don't have to feel bad."

For half a minute, Dumbledore didn't know what to say, and then he started, "You misunderstand me, my boy. I'd never send you there back again now that I know what they do to you. What I am saying is I have a plan about your living arrangement. I want you to hear me out and give your opinion. Then among the three of us, we can make a decision that will do good to all of us, I hope."

Harry blushed mortified at himself for interrupting at the wrong moment, but his heart was doing a drum roll, he was not going back to the Dursleys, he will get to stay among wizards, he will stay among magic! He controlled his glee; however he beamed at both the adults and asked, "So, what's the plan professor?"

"I think it will be best if the one of the professors take you for the summer when they are free and away from Hogwarts, you see, we cannot let you stay in the school as that will bring about a barrage of questions from the governors." Harry wasn't sure he understood everything Dumbledore said, but he tried nevertheless. "So, what are you saying is that I am to stay with a professor each summer? But won't it disturb their home life? Besides I will have no home of my own. There is money in my vault at Gringotts, why can't we buy a house? You can stop intrusion with magic, can't you? I mean I appreciate the professors staying with me, I bet I will learn loads from them…" he realized he was rambling at this point, and snapped his mouth shut.

But apparently, Dumbledore found his rambling interesting, even Snape was listening. "You have brought a very good point. We will discuss about the safety of such a plan and even if we agree, it will take time to arrange such an elaborate scheme. For the time being, would you mind staying with Professor Snape? I'd have liked to offer some options for you to choose from, but the others have some prior engagements at this moment."

Harry smiled at him, "There is no need for options professor, it will be a privilege to get to stay with Professor Snape." He sent a smile at Snape's astonished face.

To say Severus was shocked was an understatement. A Potter, willing to stay with the greasy bat of dungeons! But then he looked at the boy and found the same warm invitation of friendship in those emerald green eyes he found twenty five years ago.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Severus broke out of his reverie, "Well, it's settled then. I'll have to look after some matters in my house. You can spend some more time here and I will pick you after dinner. Is that alright Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yes sir, I'd like to visit the castle some more." More like the founders' library, he thought, but the professor doesn't have to know that.

With a curt nod to Harry and the headmaster, Severus swept out of the headmaster's office.

Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Sir may I…?"

"Oh, yes my boy, enjoy your visit. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you Professor." What with him and muggle sweets, Harry shook his head and left the office.

Harry almost skipped all the way to the library; he could not wait to tell his friends come mentors his new living arrangements. They were also relieved that Harry didn't have to return to his relatives. Though Helga looked a bit thoughtful when he mentioned that he is going to stay with Severus Snape for the rest of the summer. But she didn't say anything and thought it better than to ask what was wrong. He had come to like Severus, and it would be bad if she says something against Severus. But he decided to ask her sometime later.

Before dinner rolled around, he learned the summoning charm and quite a bit about boil cure potion. Though he was upset that the four of them won't let him take a book, nor will they allow him to find a portrait of them he could carry home. Wait, home? He hadn't seen the place yet! But anything had to be better than Dursleys', right?

Severus came to pick him up after dinner at 6. He apparated Harry to his house at Spinners' End. It had taken another bout of mental struggle to convince himself to take Harry here. It was a small muggle house that he detested. It bore the memories of his horrid childhood, near constant abuse of his father, his mother's helpless negligence, a childhood not very unlike to Harry's own. He was not sure how he will be with the child. He didn't know how to be nice with his children. He detested his job at Hogwarts, what with so very few students with a little bit aptitude with potions. Sure he was responsible for the students in his house, but that was nothing close to parenting. Besides, how can he care for a child so like his nemesis who had eyes like his lost love?

It was a good thing that they had come after dinner. He would have a talk with Harry, lay of the rules and start anew tomorrow. He led Harry into the house. Inside was a sitting room with a dilapidated sofa, a couch and two armchairs surrounding a coffee table near the fireplace. Next came a kitchen with the bare minimum of muggle appliances. The only thing that could give evidence for it belonging to a wizard was the presence of a cauldron. Beside the kitchen a staircase led them to both the upstairs and a basement downstairs.

Severus took Harry to the coffee table, "Sit down Harry, we need to discuss some matters regarding our living arrangements before we can retire to bed. Now, I believe you had your dinner at Hogwarts? Do you need anything else?"

"Thank you sir, but I don't need anything, I'm quite full." Harry answered respectfully. In reality he hadn't felt this full for as long as he could remember.

"Alright then, I happen to fancy a tea after dinner. So from now on, we will discuss any issues we think necessary to address over the tea after dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Wait here, I'll be back momentarily." Severus left for the kitchen and returned within five minutes with two cups of steaming tea. Harry took in the soothing aroma, he couldn't know it, but Severus had the finest test when it came to tea.

Severus took the armchair opposite to Harry and handed him one of the steaming mugs. Taking a deep sip from his mug he began, "I'll be honest and open with you Harry. I don't have any experience taking care of anyone apart from tending some injured persons as a potion master and from what I gathered from your home life, you don't have much experience being taken care of either. So this will be new to both of us. So any problem you face, any difficulty you have, you should come to me, because I won't understand unless you come to me and talk about it. Do you understand?"

Harry hesitated, "I'll try sir" at Severus's questioning eyebrow, he conceded, "Yes sir, I'll ask."

"Now for the rules…" at Harry's dumbfounded expression he continued, "what Potter never heard of rules?"

Harry lowered his eyes, "Yes sir, just they had never set them before."

"And what do you mean by that?" Severus asked, confused.

"They made them up when they wanted to beat me." Harry snapped his mouth shut, evidently saying more than he meant to.

Severus ran a hand trough his hair, less greasy than normal, "That will not be the case here. We will set up the rules together and it will be set with your security in mind as that is of immense importance in your situation."

They took another sip from their mugs. Severus started again, "The most important rule is you are not to leave the house in any situation. I'll arrange for a portkey for you, you are to keep it on you all the time. Take the matter of your security very seriously, if it appears to me that you are taking the matter lightly, you will be grounded and will not be allowed to leave your room until I see fit."

Harry nodded gravely; it felt warm to think someone was so intent on keeping him safe.

Severus continued, "We have three rooms upstairs, the room to the right of the hall belongs to me. You are not to enter the room unless it's an emergency or I give you permission to do so. The room to the left will be yours. The door in the middle leads to the toilet. The attic is out of bounds for you. The same is applicable to the potion lab in the basement. You can enter the lab only when accompanied by me. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, sir does that mean you will also not enter my room unless I want you to?"

Severus didn't expect that, "Do you prefer it that way?"

"Yes sir, if that's not a problem."

"I respect your choice Mr. Potter, but I'm also responsible for your well being during your stay here. So I can say that I will refrain from visiting your bedroom unless I get the idea that you are distressed in some way or the other,"

Harry nodded silently, why is he being so nice and caring?

"Lastly, we don't have any house elves here and as it's a muggle house, there is a limit up to which we can use magic. So I'd appreciate a little help from you in doing the chores. Breakfast is at 8, lunch at 1 and dinner is at 7. I appreciate punctuality, so you better not procrastinate."

"That's alright with me sir."

"So, we are covered for now, let show you your room then. Come with me"

He led Harry to a medium sized room, originally his room as a child. Everything was white inside. At Harry's questioning gaze he said, "I wanted to leave the coloring with you. Come here." He led Harry to one of the corner of the room. "You have your wand with you?" Harry extracted his holly wand from his back pocket. "And that reminds me, we need a wand holster for you. That's a very unsafe method to keep a wand. Now spread your palm and grip your wand with your thumb, like this" he showed Harry. "Now spread your left palm over the wall, yes. Now listen very carefully, you need to picture the color you want in your mind very clearly. Now you tap the wall gently with your wand and say _tingere._ Do you understand? Now repeat with me, _tingere"_

Harry repeated obediently, and then at Severus's approving nod he performed the spell. Nothing happened.

Harry huffed in frustration, and then color seemed to seep in from the very corners of the room. Harry stared in wonder. The wall turned a brilliant yet soft blue with patterns like dew on it. One wall turned moss green with a leafy pattern on it. The furniture and upholstery modified themselves accordingly. Severus kept his face blank, but he had to admit it was pretty elaborate and impressive for anyone, especially for an eleven year old on his first try.

"Well done Harry, now off to bed with you." He turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight professor" Harry whispered, not sure if he wanted him to hear or not. So you can't blame him if he didn't hear the even quieter "Goodnight Harry".

A/N: so what do you think? How should they act? Are they within their characters?


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

It was a very pleasant dream. A tall dark man told me I am a wizard and I don't have to live in a cupboard any more. I can do magic and I will go to a magic school named Hogwarts.

Harry did not want to get up, but he was wide awake before 6 and keeping his eyes closed did not help. So he opened his eyes, ready to greet the spiders in his cupboard, they are friends after all. But his eyes greeted the blues and greens of his new room. Last day's events flooded into his mind. He got out from his bed and stretched. He took in his room, the wrought iron bed, the blue and green striped upholstery, moss green desk and book shelves and closet. All his shopping bags were stashed in a corner. He decided to unpack them later. He left to use the toilet. The professor wasn't up yet. He brushed and cleaned and went on with his morning rituals. The Dursleys never permitted him liberal use of bathroom and warm water. He felt warm and refreshed. Dressed in a grey cotton trousers and a navy blue t-shirt he stood in front of the mirror. His hair was as unmanageable as ever, but he did not look as neglected and good for nothing as before, he thought. It was a quarter to seven and Snape wasn't up yet, so he decided to go on with breakfast.

He took half an hour to explore the kitchen. There wasn't much to go on with. At a quarter to eight he ended up making egg, toast and bacon. He found some orange juice in a cauldron. He put them on to the kitchen table but thought better than to start before the professor, he had yet to know him. So went to the living room to peruse the books there. Most of them were about potions and dark arts and defense. He curled up on the couch with Magic in You: Controlling the Power Within. There was a nice diagram to explain the position of the magical core near the heart and the channels to facilitate the flow of magic inside the body. Harry was reading how to control the flow of magic from the core to the fingertips when there was a throat clearing from the doorway. He startled and turned to see Professor Snape standing there, with his arms folded, "Why didn't you start with your breakfast?"

"I didn't know if I should sir." Harry stood up from the couch.

"Hmmm" Snape nodded thoughtfully, "It seems I need to be as careful as you when it comes to household rules. I see you have made breakfast. So I shall make lunch and dinner. And do not wait for me if I happen to be late for any of them."

Harry nodded.

Snape continued, "You have chosen an interesting book there, but I suggest you take your breakfast now and continue with any book of mine after you are finished with yours. These books are not for beginners and I don't want you in trouble for using magic unsuitable for your age and magical capacity." And I don't want you interested in dark magic. I should have moved them to the attic, but it's too late for that now. If I move them it will only flare his curiosity. Severus thought.

Harry didn't look happy about it either, but thought better than to argue, "Yes sir." He agreed.

Severus stood up, "Come, let's have our breakfast."

They had their breakfast in silence. Severus sipped his coffee instead of orange juice. After they were finished and Severus straitened up, ready to leave the table when Harry interrupted, "Professor, you told me, uh, you'd tell me about my parents when its daylight. So I thought, maybe, you could, um, tell me about them, now?"

Severus sighed; of course he would ask that, in fact he spent the night thinking about that. What and how much and how should he tell the child what a horrid history he had.

"It's not time to tell you the whole story yet." He stopped Harry's interruption, "There are many factors involved that you will not understand just yet. I'll tell you everything later when you can understand" and let you hate me fully without having to depend on me, he thought somewhat wistfully.

"For now, I'll tell you what I can; and I want you to listen very carefully." There was no doubt about his attention though, vivid green eyes seemed to be piercing his very soul in their eagerness. "Nearly twenty years ago, there was a man, a man who detested his real name and changed it into something which people were afraid to utter. His name was Lord Voldemort." He ignored the tingling in his left arm with some effort. "Only one people namely Albus Dumbledore used his real name. 'Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself' he says. But unknown to them the people were right not to take his name. There was a jinx placed on his name, I'll tell you what a jinx is. He used it to locate the person who said his name. Anyway, he succeeded to gather a large number of followers." His voice turned bitter at the end. "He and his followers racked havoc on the wizarding world. He tried to kill and destroy any and every witch or wizard who had anything to do with muggles, parental or otherwise, or whoever dared to defy him or stand against his agenda. Your parents Lily and James Potter (he hid a grimace at that) were an important part of the anti-Voldemort (another tingle) movement. On the Halloween of 1981 he turned up at Godric's Hollow, a village where your parents were hiding. He broke into your house. Your father died to prevent him in getting inside; his dead body was found in the doorway. Your mother died to protect you. Her dead body (he tried to keep his voice steady) was found in your nursery. He tried to kill you next. But he failed somehow, it's not clear how or why. He fired a killing curse which failed to kill you and left you with the scar on your forehead, which makes you The Boy Who Lived." He looked at Harry; he realized just how blunt he sounded. Harry was looking at him, speechless.

He recovered after half a minute. "H-he came for m-me?"

Severus stared at him, did he said that out loud?

"Why do you say that?" he asked after a moment.

"You said my M-mum died to p-protect me." His eyes were filled with tears which were yet to fall.

Severus didn't expect him to catch on that, Merlin, the boy is perceptive! Should he tell him the truth?

"Yes, I'm sorry you have to come to know this, he came for you."

"My parents could have lived, had I not been there, had I not been born, had I died somehow…"

"Don't blame yourself for the deeds of a mad-man Harry." Severus interrupted. "You were fifteen months old. Nothing you did caused your parents death, and nothing you could have done could have prevented it. Accept it Harry, YOU. ARE. NOT. RESPONSIBLE. FOR. YOUR. PARENT'S. DEATH."

Silent tears trailed down Harry's cheek. Severus felt helpless; he was never one to comfort people. Slowly he placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry flinched and pulled away. Severus kept his hand on his shoulder, a few minutes later Harry dried his eyes with his sleeve and looked up. "Thank you Professor, thanks for telling me the truth. I, er, I should probably go unpack. I'll see you at lunch." He hurried out from the room.

Severus watched him go, unable to decide whether he should stop him or not.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry came to his room, closed the door, and unpacked his luggage, all the while in auto-pilot mode.

Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. He saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

What did Voldemort have to do with him, at the age fifteen month? Was he just that sadist, no, he came to kill Harry and his parents served as a barrier that he had to uproot.

Harry paced and paced. About an hour later he pulled out his potion book from the bookshelf hoping to distract himself, ten minutes later his herbology book accompanied him. They didn't disappoint him. He took out a roll of parchment and his quill. By the time Snape called him for lunch, his parchment was full with the recipe and ingredients of forgetfulness potion and their details. It was interesting to make notes about the effects of individual ingredients, their effects on the potion and the reaction among each other. I should do it again, he noted to himself.

Lunch was a simple affair. Snape did not seem to know what to say to him anymore, so Harry started discussing about the boil cure and forgetfulness potion. He seemed pleased that potion was the first subject Harry has taken interest in and started to add his own tips and observations. Lunch rolled around quite comfortably after that.

After lunch Harry opened his transfiguration book, which though a little complicated, was the nearest thing to the idea of magic Harry previously had. It was interesting and Gryffindor could always help him.

He could like this new life after all, Harry decided with a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Severus Snape was worried. Today was the September 1st, the start of the term. Usually, professors arrive at Hogwarts one week prior to it, but Dumbledore had allowed Severus to come this morning. In spite of the afternoon visits for the past two weeks two complete his preparations, Severus had to rush on his final touch this morning. He did not complain though. Harry hated special treatments, he knew this, he was sure of it. He never said it, but it made him feel exposed, vulnerable, Severus could tell. But taking Harry with him one week before today would draw attention, so he could not blame Albus either. No, he was worried about Harry, there was more to the boy than met the eye. He was unconscious of the abundant power he had at his disposal.

He remembered one of their training sessions, or that's what Harry called it. Severus called it a necessity for survival. Harry was a quick learner, but it was not prudent to teach him to duel at eleven, he would be no match to adult threats. No, Severus was teaching him how to dodge curses, honing his reflexes. Though Severus had to admit, they were stronger than one could expect from an eleven year old, probably surviving from his 'family'.

Deciding for a bit of light time Severus made him dodge some minor hexes and jinxes, jelly-legs, rictusempra etc. Harry was doing pretty well dodging them and God forbid, Severus was enjoying the exercise. However, Severus caught him off guard with a tripping hex and sent a jet of green light meant to turn his hair green, as green as his eyes. However, Harry's expression changed from exhilaration to pure horror before he could blink. Harry threw his hands out of reflex and screamed, "NO!"

In front of Severus' shocked eyes a transparent shield appeared between Harry and the spell, reflecting it back to its caster. Harry was gasping to catch his breath, he looked up at Severus, eyes full of terror and betrayal, but it changed as his eyes traveled up, soon he was giggling like a seven year old. Severus and emerald green hair was not a flattering combination.

Severus was apprehensive on what reaction his power would receive, from his classmate, the wizarding world, and Harry himself.

Then there was the matter of houses. Harry was not a Hufflepuff, he could swear, though Harry could be very protective once he cared about someone, he supposed, but Harry was not a very trusting person. He would do well in any of the other houses, Severus was sure of that. But he knew, Harry was a Slytherin, but he hoped the Sorting Hat would chose otherwise. Though he could keep an eye on him in Slytherin, he didn't want Harry's every action scrutinized and reported by the children of Death Eaters, and everyone knew they were nowhere near to be ex-es, once the Dark Lord returned, they would rush back to his feet, taking their family with them. No, he would rather Harry be with foolhardy Gryffindors, with some luck, he will manage to have some friends who would not sell him to the Dark Lord the first chance they get. Though some traitoring mutts are special cases, he thought with greeted teeth. Harry would be best for Ravenclaw. Granted, they are not as battle strong as slytherins or Gryffindor, but they had the knowledge and Harry had his professors with him to train. Then again this musings were pretty pointless, Severus noted.

Harry was excited to get back at Hogwarts, the magic residing in the castle, the founders' section in the library… he could not wait. Severus had left him near the barrier to the platform 93/4, showing him how to cross it and went to find a deserted public toilet to apparate away.

He waited for the watching muggles to pass, leaned against the barrier and fell sideways. The Hogwarts Express waited in all its scarlet and golden glory. He felt a bit uneasy with so many wizards. He liked the quite life at Severus', he found. He was thankful for the disillusionment charm Severus placed on him before they started their journey. He wheeled his trunk in search of an empty compartment. He found one towards the end and dragged his trunk with some difficulty. It was one hour to start, so he settled with his History of Magic book. With a little help from Severus, he had covered most of his course books.

About half an hour later his compartment doors slid open. It was a girl with very bushy hair and large front teeth. "Can I sit here?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks, I'm new to this world. So I hope to have some friends on my first day. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

"H- Alex, Alex Dawson. Pleasure to meet you." He corrected himself automatically; he wanted to experience the world in his own way, not as a celebrity who everybody wanted to use as a political pawn. He got enough perspective of the workings of the wizard politics from Severus.

"Oh, you are reading history aren't you? All our books are so fascinating; I can't wait to start our classes. My favorite book is Hogwarts, A History. There is so much to know. What's yours?"

"I like our Potions and Charms text. I'm looking forward to classes too."

The door slid open once again. There was a boy with flaming red hair; he was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. "Mind if I come in?"

Both Harry and Hermione shook their head. "Thanks" he said gratefully, sliding the door shut. "My name is Ron Weasly. I'm starting this year. You?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Alex Dawson."

"Are you both muggle-born then?"

"Yes, are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron interesting as Ron was a pure-blood and from one of those families Severus had told him about.

"Er — Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already." Harry said trying to get an idea on normal wizarding upbringing.

"Um, not really. Dad gets busy with his works and mum doesn't get much time, what with taking care of us boys and girls."

"You have a large family I guess. How many brothers you have?" Hermione shifted her attention from Hogwarts, A History.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff — I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went to staring out of the window.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago. Hermione looked sympathetic.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who had his breakfast wasn't very hungry, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches.

Hermione mumbled something about not being allowed sweets by her parents.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

Harry went out into the corridor and bought some chocolate frogs, licorice wands and pumpkin pasties for the three of them.

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron and Hermione; eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him…"

He left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

"Ron, must you be so insensitive about it?" Hermione reprimanded.

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

"I don't think it's very safe to use you know. You might want to visit Ollivander's' sometime soon" Harry commented. Honestly, a new robe for the elder brother for being a prefect, and a second hand wand, which will not match with his magic for sure and core poking out! Pure-blood indeed. But he refrained from saying anything, for Ron's ears had turned pink again.

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Hermione, hoping to break the awkward moment.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would _be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"You-Know-Who was in it, isn't it?" Hermione asked gravely.

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

Hermione was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry had read about it. it had happened the day he had gone to there to withdraw some of his gold.

"Really? What happened to them?" Hermione asked, forgetting her book entirely now.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind.

The door slid open for the fourth boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"No, he is Alex." Hermione said before Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. And you?" he asked Hermione very rudely.

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh, another mudblood then."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he liked the boy less by the minute. Yet Severus has said the boy might be a useful ally.

"Your father told you that too, I suppose." He drawled. "What do you think about us, Draco, without the inputs from your father?"

Draco clearly did not expect this answer. "Well" he said after a moment, "I'm seeing you for the first time. Alex, isn't it? So, I wouldn't know a thing about you, not that I'd want to know the likes of you." He sneered, but Harry had intrigued him. Harry could tell.

"My point exactly." Harry smirked. Ron and Hermione were watching the exchange like a tennis match. Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to understand a single thing they were saying. "You have formed your opinions of us without even meeting us properly from others opinions. I know about your family, slytherins for generations. But your attitude doesn't look very Slytherin to me. I'm rather disappointed, I'd say."

"As if you would know anything about Slytherin, mudblood. Come boys." But he sounded halfhearted even to them. He stormed out of the room, followed by his cronies.

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione. They looked at him with a hint of awe in their eyes.

A/N: Wow, the longest chapter so far. Some portions are quoted from Philosophers' Stone. You need me to point me out? I don't think so. How was their interaction? What do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Wow, Alex mate that was nice!" Ron was the first to recover.

"It's rather foolish to harbor a preconceived notion. They tend to be wrong most of the times." Harry said distractedly. Hermione smiled. She had read about the discrimination against muggle-borns then Harry mused.

Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

Hermione was dressed in robes already, so Harry and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. Harry smiled in return, though he could not see it. Harry had taken a liking to the half giant during his visits with Severus. He made a great friend and his loyalty was unquestionable. However you'd be sorely mistaken if you want him to keep a secret. He was like a big child really. Harry had a slight suspicion that the attack at Gringotts failed because Hagrid had emptied it earlier that day. Now it was anyone's guess what it was that Hagrid had to take away and where it was when Gringotts failed to ensure proper security. It should not be difficult to find out if Harry had his way and some quality time with Hagrid. But Harry had more important matters to worry about for now. He was going to be sorted soon.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. Professor McGonagall, a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face but offered a small smile to Harry.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. She offered an exasperated sigh at Harry's untamable hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry leaned on a banister, no matter how many times he came to Hogwarts, the castle never ceased to amaze him.

The ghosts made their entrance at that moment making the students jump. Harry nodded politely to Bloody Baron and Helena Ravenclaw. The Friar and Sir Nicholas waved merrily at Harry, who gave a small wave in return. Harry was relieved to see that no one noticed, his cover would have been blown. Then again, everyone will know in sorting anyway.

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

After they followed after professor she placed the sorting hat on the three-legged stool.

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

Harry tuned out the song in favor watching the start of the term decoation.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hermione, Ron and Draco turned to Harry at once.

"Alex mate, what's that? Why didn't they call you?" Ron got straight to the point.

"Are you sure you are a Dawson?" Hermione asked timidly. Oh no, who knows what she was thinking Harry thought.

"What's wrong Dawson? Got in the wrong train, did you?" Draco sneered, but Harry could tell he was mystified as the other two.

Harry just gave mysterious smile, "You'll see." and turned to watch the sorting.

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "Hufflepuff!" Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. Draco's pale face took the color of a sheet, he stared at him disbelievingly. Father is going to kill me, I made such a fool of myself on my first day, he thought desparately.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A brilliant mind, an explorer you are. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you?"

Wherever I match the best. However, my mentor is worried that I'd face difficulty in Slytherin. Harry thought.

Oh, I know. You could do well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor too, but you show a particular inclination towards Slytherin and you have the power to offset the disadvantages Severus Snape is worried about.

Alright then, on your head be it.

The hat chuckled, that's the only thing I have. "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus sighed at the head table, of course, since when fate decided to favor him?

After the feast, Harry along with other first year slytherins followed the two prefects Marcus Flint and Brook Rosier to the Slytherin dormitory. Hermione waved tentatively which Harry returned. Ron looked at him hesitantly from the Gryffindor table. Harry grinned, he grinned too, relieved.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs. There were sofas and couches, along with work tables near the lamps and fireplace.

"First years wait here. Our head of the house Professor Snape would like to speak to all of you."

Harry waited excitedly; he will see Severus as a Head of the House for the first time, and he couldn't wait to start his life as a Hogwarts student.

A/N: Are you happy with the sorting? I want to speed things up a bit, but I don't want to miss crucial details. How is it so far?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Severus Snape entered the Slytherin common room with his trademark billowing black robes and stood in front of the fireplace, facing the students. There were six boys and four girls this year Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Harry among the boys and Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, a good batch if he could eliminate Crabbe and Goyle junior who like their parents were lacking in brain cells, too much inbreeding he shook his head imperceptibly. Time to start the work; he broke out of his reverie, "Welcome to the noble and the talented house of Slytherin. You will hear many things about us and probably heard some already. Cast them out of your mind immediately. They are rumors and misconceptions. Slytherins. ARE. NOT. SELFISH BASTARDS. READY. TO. STAB. YOUR. BACK. ALL. THE. TIME. You will make friends here. For ten months of the year, this house is going to be your family. Other houses do not have favorable opinions of us, so you will stick together when outside this dormitory and solve all your disputes within the walls of the house. I will not hear a whisper of an in-house problem regarding Slytherin. Am I clear?" with everyone's nod, he continued, "You will not wander about the castle after curfew which is from ten at night. I strongly suggest you do your homework either in the library or in the common-room. There are books in the common room with the sole purpose of helping you with your homework. Don't hesitate to ask a fellow housemate, be it in your year or above, to ask for help should you need it. My office is inside the third door to the right, you will not hesitate to come to me should the need ever arises. There are three pupil to each room, find out yours and don't try to enter into rooms that doesn't belong to you unless you are invited. That's enough for today. I'll expect punctuality and good performance in class from all of you. You are dismissed." With that Severus swept out of the room.

Harry smirked to himself, that was impressive, he thought. Then he went to find his room. His room dormitory was in the right hand corner next to the entrance, he shared his dormitory with Theodore Nott, a honey blond boy with light blue eyes and Blaise Zabini, a dark boy with intelligent brown eyes. So Draco was sharing with Crabbe and Goyle, that was sweet. The dormitory was quite spacious and he could seclude his part of the room with emerald green curtains with silver trimmings allowing privacy to each of them, for which Harry was grateful. There was a four poster bed with dark green sheets and hangings, a study table, a book case and a small closet. Harry was very happy with the arrangements. He unpacked his belongings and was preparing to turn in for the bed when someone cleared their throat behind him. Harry whirled around, his holy wand in his hand. Theodore Nott stood, his eyes widened, "Whoa Potter, tightly wound are we? Anyway, we are being called outside for a formal introduction among the students."

Harry tucked his wand back in the holster and accompanied Nott outside. All the first years were standing near the entrance with the door to their back and the rest of the student population on the other side of the room.

Marcus Flint spoke up, "Welcome first years, we are here to know each other so that we can be the united front we are supposed to be-"

"-and prove them that we are the best and most talented of all of them-" a bronze haired girl interjected.

"-like Salazar Slytherin himself." Another dark haired boy finished, smirking.

Marcus looked affronted at being interrupted in his formal speech. "Thank you Mcnair, Dolohov. Well, I am Marcus Flint sixth year prefect, this is Altair Mcnair," the girl nodded. "And this is Caius Dolohov."

The boy, Dolohov grinned, "That's enough Marcus, and they won't memorize all our names overnight. Let them introduce themselves, let's take our test and call it a night."

A boy named Derrick came forward, "Now each of you will come forward in front of this portrait of a serpent, touch the goblet in front of him, if he bows to you, you are deemed worthy of a Slytherin, if he doesn't, I guess we'll need to teach you." The last part was addressed to Harry, who smiled inwardly in response. Severus forbade him to show off his Parseltongue abilities, but they don't have to hear it right? If he can tone it down a bit…

Draco came forward, gave a regal bow and announced proudly, "O magical serpent of Slytherin, I am Draco Malfoy, heir of the noble house of Malfoy paying my respect to you." Then he touched the brim of the goblet in the portrait.

The serpent slithered near the goblet, tested the liquid inside and whispered in muted hisses, "Hmmm, talented enough, but arrogant and rash, would have suited better in Gryffindor if not for preconceived notions and prejudices." He then hesitated for a moment, and then gave reluctant bow.

The rest of the students clapped, impressed. The serpent agreed to buy in front of Nott, Zabini, Greengrass and Davis, but refused to bow to Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson, murmuring about dunderhead tarnishing reputations etc. and then it was Harry's turn to approach the portrait.

He bowed in front of the serpent and bowed, "Oh mighty Slytherin, Harry Potter pays you the deepest respect of his heart." Touching the goblet he murmured, "Salazar, so I get a portrait of yours outside the library anyway."

The snake not only bowed back, but gave a hearty chuckle, "Hello Harry, we meet again. Now at least I can keep an eye on you, what with your insatiable curiosity and the tendency to poke around." They were careful to keep their hissing between them so no one else could hear, but they didn't miss the friendly gesture between them. They stared with mixed emotions, some with awe, some with jealousy and some with suspicion.

A few minutes later Harry noticed their gaze and ended their conversation and turned around.

"If you are satisfied with your test, I'm off to bed." Without waiting for their response, he disappeared into his dorm.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the blond hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, but it's not as if he could stop them. He ignored them instead.

Unlike most of the students, Harry knew his way around the were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry knew the coats of armor could walk. Peeves the poltergeist, who terrorized the student population successfully didn't bother him much seeing him walking about a few times with the Bloody Baron floating on his side.

Harry was enjoying his classes very much. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the fascinating plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger and Harry had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave them a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Harry was delighted that his study sessions with Snape had paid so well, he didn't have to study for hours to learn things. So he could dedicate his times to learn other useful spells and potions in the library, he was eagerly waiting for the opportunity to talk to the other founders. He often spent a few hours with Salazar discussing about different potions. The man promised to give him the location of his secret chamber a month later.

"Give the school the time to settle down, child," the man had said.

On Friday morning, Draco managed to find the great hall without getting lost on his own.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Draco as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Gryffindors," said Draco.

Just then, the mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

_Dear Harry, _

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? _

_I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. _

_Hagrid _

Harry took out his quill, scribbled _Yes, please, see you later _on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

Severus Snape was sitting in his assigned position in the staff meeting; he could not fathom why Albus insisted on these meetings every week when nothing of significance came out of it.

Rolanda Hooch was speaking about the coming Quidditch season and flying lessons. She insisted on new brooms for the school every year and every year her demand was turned down due to lack of fund. Though Severus supported her cause wholeheartedly, it was about the safety of the students when they fly meters above the ground. But he knew a lost cause when he saw one. But Rolanda refused to back down. It was her duty as the flying instructor though, Severus thought.

The meeting was drawing to a close; Severus longed to be back in his lab. "What do you say about the students this year?" Albus asked suddenly.

Minerva spoke first, "I'm happy with my house this year. Mr. Weasley has some insecurity issues, but he is intelligent and resourceful."

"Completed with short attention span and typical Gryffindor hot-headedness." Severus sneered.

Flitwick was considering about agreeing with the first par, but did not want to risk Minerva's wrath. He could not imagine how Severus and Minerva managed to work in the same school for all this years without any fatal injuries inflicted by each other. Unknownst to all of them, both Severus and Minerva enjoyed their verbal sparring. Minerva glared, then continued, "Then Mr. Thomas shows promise in…"

Severus tuned out the rest. He knew the Gryffindors well, what with keep your friends close, but enemies closer. He knew their strengths and weaknesses. Oh, he acknowledged their strengths, but only to himself. Such as he knew the Weasley twins were brilliant at potions, if only they would make something constructive with it. The clumsy and nervous Longbottom was really good at preparing ingredients, especially herbal ones, how he manages to botch the potion every single time should be a topic of research, he thought. He liked the perfectionist Diggory, and most of the Ravenclaws. He did not like know-it-alls, but when Granger decided to speak, she was well prepared and never lacking in information. Severus was studious himself, but sometimes he wondered if the girl slept in the library.

After almost half an hour the discussion came to his slytherins, "Mr. Malfoy is a talented young man excellent in potions and charms."

Minerva agreed, "He is talented, but immature and spoiled to a fault."

Flitwick agreed, "He would be a good student if he wasn't so arrogant and ill-mannered. He almost called Miss Granger a mudblood if not Mr. Potter stopped him in time."

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, how is Harry doing in classes?" Albus smiled.

"He is really talented in charms. He doesn't take much time to learn the charms I teach in class, but I've noticed his essays are written from memory. He doesn't quote from books like the others does." Flitwick said.

Minerva nodded, "He is brilliant of course, second only to Miss Granger in my class. But I hope his essays were as good as his spell works, he managed an E, but he shows no effort. He reminds me of James sometimes."

Severus' jaw clenched.

"He shows more interest in poking the plants than listen to the lecture, though he does perfect when I let them work with the plants." Pomona added.

"He spends most of his evenings in the library though." Aurora Sinistra said.

Severus frowned, he had noticed this too. Harry's potions were flawless, but his essays were half-hearted at best. not that he missed informations, but he didn't work hard with them. So what does he do in the library? What is he upto? He will have to keep tabs on him after all. He should have left it to Albus. Technically he wasn't responsible for Harry's whereabouts in school as long as he was performing well or keeping to the rules, but he couldn't keep the worry out of his mind. He also hoped Harry would recognize him as an authority figure now that he was his head of the house.

When they had been living together, Harry had behaved like they were friends or dorm-mates. Not that he was disrespectful. When he was learning something, he would be bouncing like a seven year old, in other times; he behaved like an adult, hating to be taken care of. Severus had no problem with that. He had dreaded playing guardian to an eleven year old, but he was more comfortable with the friendship, unequal and tentative as they were.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus Snape was waiting for the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors to enter the class. He would never understand Dumbledore's reasons for putting those two houses together for most volatile of classes, potions, flying lessons, DADA. Slytherins had herbology and transfiguration with Ravenclaw and charms and astronomy with Hufflepuff.

This year situation was a bit different since Harry had decided to befriend Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom; all from different houses. Due to Harry's celebrity status, none could fault them for befriending Harry and Harry didn't seem to care what people said about him.

It had made quite a stir among students and professors alike. Slytherins hadn't been happy either. Draco, who had been considered the Prince of Slytherin by many either due to his arrogance or for being the son and heir to Lucius Malfoy, decided to confront Harry. Unfortunately for him, Severus was passing the common room at the moment and witnessed the whole incident.

Harry was bent double on one of the work table in the common room presumably working on one of the essays, though there wasn't a book in his table. Draco sauntered to Harry and snatched the parchment from the table. Harry looked up, startled, then straightened up.

"Who do you think you are Potter, disgracing the name of Slytherin?" Draco sneered.

"Since you addressed me correctly, I will assume that you know who I am exactly. And I don't remember doing anything that would disgrace the name of Slytherin." Harry answered calmly.

"Making friends with mudbloods and blood-traitors and a squib like Longbottom. How touching, the Great Harry Potter standing up for the low-lives." Draco was pink in the face by the time he finished, hissing.

Severus couldn't believe his own ears, Draco, his godson flaunting the very word that ruined his only chance at friendship, his only chance at life… He gritted his teeth, what was wrong with the boy? He showed none of the subtleness and tact Lucius and Narcissa possesed. But Draco wasn't finished.

Harry was watching him silently, nonchalance clear on his face.

Draco turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," Harry said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you. Of course I wouldn't put it past you, your father was a blood-traitor too, and your mother, a filthy lowlife mudblood-"

He couldn't finish, within a blink of an eye he found his back pressing painfully against a bookcase, eleven inch holly wand pressing against his neck on his pulse point.

"Never. Insult. My. Parents. Again." Harry hissed, his face inches from Draco's, eyes blazing. Draco's eyes widened, an involuntary shudder traveled down his spine.

Severus' mind screamed at him to stop Harry from doing something rash, he sounded dangerous, even to him. But he remained where he was.

Harry inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, then released Draco. "I know you enjoy being called the Prince of Slytherin. I don't care. But don't you dare interfere in what I do. You leave me alone and I will do likewise." With that he entered his dorm, closing the door behind him.

Draco released the breath he didn't know he was holding. The essay lay on the floor, crumpled and forgotten.

Severus sighed; he didn't realize dealing with Harry would be so complicated.

He will have to behave rudely with Harry, taunt him, and belittle him. It was all necessary to maintain his cover. He told Harry about his position as the spy in the Dark Lord's rank. He didn't expect Harry to understand, but Harry did understand the need to keep a façade and agreed to cooperate.

Severus remembered his first class with Harry.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Severus, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — _celebrity_."

Draco and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands, apparently recovered from the confrontation. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," said Harry, but the subtle glint in his eyes told Severus that he knew it perfectly well.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

It'd be too much if he knew nothing, Harry decided.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Draco does, though, why don't you try him?" Draco straightened his gloating expression immediately.

A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased. There he goes, with Lily's cheek again.

He snapped. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment.

Things didn't improve as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Ron had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Ron, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Ron whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry, who had been working next to Neville.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you?"

Harry didn't answer, which made Severus feel even bad.

As a consolation Harry decided to take Ron with him to Hagrid's in the afternoon.

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "_Back_, Fang —_back_."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "_Back_, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her — Filch puts her up to it."

Harry decided to make Severus' cover full-proof, he told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he seemed to really _hate _me."

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" But he didn't meet his eye, Harry noticed. Was there a reason that Severus could have hated him?

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot — great with animals."

Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the _Daily Prophet_:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST _

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. _

"_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. _

"Hey Hagrid, you kept the copy of the Gringotts incident!" Harry said suddenly. "How lucky it was that the vault was emptied earlier. Isn't it? Didn't you say you went to Gringotts that day on Hogwarts business? Did you see anything?"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. What exactly did Hagrid take away? Hagrid surely gave him a lot of things to think. Harry will have to visit Hagrid soon, alone this time.


	16. Chapter 16

The Slytherins left Harry alone after his confrontation with Draco. Harry wasn't much bothered about it though. He had friends in all houses and not only in his years too. Theodore, Blaise and Daphne were friendly with him; they didn't show it in presence of others though. The Weasley twins had taken a liking to Harry. And he spent most of the evening in the library with Hermione Granger discussing about magic. She was also very interested in advanced magic, but she stressed on theory and her presence greatly diminished Harry's chance to talk with the founders. Still, he enjoyed talking to someone with mind not very unlike to himself, she also became less of a know-it-all for which the Ravenclaws were thankful to Harry.

So it was common to see Harry in different house tables during breakfast or dinner. The teachers were quite surprised at first; they had hardly seen a Slytherin interacting with other houses in such a friendly way.

This morning Harry was sitting in Hufflepuff table chatting with Neville and Susan on Hufflepuff, and Ron and Seamus in Gryffindor. Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things — this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red — oh…" His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "…you've forgotten something…"

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Hufflepuff table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Neville stuttered, "G-give it b-back to m-me." Malfoy gave a nasty smile, "A Remembrall would do no good to your brain Longbottom, in fact I'm not sure you have it at all." Harry raised an eyebrow coolly, "Snatching from others now are we? I didn't know it was part of pureblood cultures…" Malfoy got red in the face. "I wonder what your father will say about it, eh?"

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

The slytherins had their flying lessons with Hufflepuffs that afternoon.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Many had their brooms simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. She told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle — twelve feet — twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and —

WHAM — a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy — it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in, Harry sighed in exasperation.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find — how about — up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he _could _fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"_No!" _shouted Daphne Greengrass. "Madam Hooch told us not to move — you'll get us all into trouble."

Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him — and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught — this was easy, this was _wonderful_. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Nott.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down — next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball — wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching — he stretched out his hand — a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"HARRY POTTER!"

His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. He got to his feet, trembling.

"_Never _— in all my time at Hogwarts —"

Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "— how _dare _you — might have broken your neck —"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor —"

"Be quiet, Miss Bones —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Macmillan. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would Severus say when professor McGonagall tells him? He would be so disappointed.

Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while he stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. Oh goodness, she is heading to the dungeons!

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

"Professor Snape, if I could have a moment with you?"

Snape's expression changed from surprise to apprehension when he saw Harry behind McGonagall.

"What has he done this time Minerva?" he asked sighing. This time? What does he mean this time… it isn't… oh, no…

"Well, long story short, Mr. Malfoy thought it prudent throw Mr. Longbottom's Remembrall in the air after he had to be taken to the hospital wing. And Mr. Potter here caught the thing after a fifty-foot dive in the absence of Madam Hooch. I'm surprised he got out of it without even scratching himself." She moved closer and whispered in Severus' ear, "In fact I'm torn between dragging him to Albus and suggesting him for the seeker in your team. I know, I know, I should forget about the Quidditch Cup if that happens, but…"

"I assure you Minerva that he will be punished for breaking rules, not be praised and awarded. As for the seeker position, he can always come to the try-outs when he is in second year." Then he turned to Harry, "Wait in my office, I'll be with you momentarily."

Harry nodded obediently and started for the office. Severus waited for Harry to enter the office, then he shut the door with a snap and turned to Minerva. "If that is all Minerva?"

"I think you should talk to Mr. Malfoy as well. I will not defend the actions of Mr. Potter, but he was provoked. I have also noticed that the rest of the slytherins are not treating Mr. Potter well and Mr. Malfoy always seem to lead them on."

Severus nodded, "Yes, I'll talk to him. Now if you don't mind, I have a class to teach."

Minerva tightened her lips only a fraction, "Very well, I'll leave the matter to you." With that she left Severus to deal with two very stubborn children. Severus entered the class, fortunately they were NEWT classes who were the most capable students to take care of themselves. He inspected their potions, corrected some of them with his trademark sneer and insults, and then left them to their own devices to talk to Harry.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting near the fireplace with Moste Potente Potions open on his lap. Severus shook his head, what with this boy and books beyond his age? He cleared his throat, Harry looked up, closed his book and moved to stand.

"Sit down Harry, we need to talk. Would you like some tea, perhaps?"

Harry didn't expect to be offered tea after breaking a rule, neither could he see the direction this conversation would be taking. He nodded and sat back down.

Severus clapped once and ordered tea for the two to a Hogwarts house elf. A minute later Severus sipped the tea watching Harry the whole time. Harry kept himself from fidgeting under his penetrating gaze, he did not dare touch his tea. At last Severus broke the silence, "Have some tea Harry, its getting cold. Now, what you did today was not in any way acceptable. No, let me finish. I know you wanted to save the Remembrall, but was it worth more than your life? Not only you disobeyed your instructor and broke the school rule, but also you put your life in danger. I think you deserve a strict punishment. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry thought for a moment, it was rather foolish to interrupt him without deciding what he was going to say. He looked up at last, "Are we having a Head of the House-student discussion, or a guardian-ward discussion?"

It was an unexpected question. Severus blinked, then said, "A guardian-ward discussion will do." He may be more open in that case, he hoped. And he was not disappointed.

"It's true that I dived to save the Remembrall, but the main reason was Malfoy. You see Severus, I know he is your godson and he might be a useful ally in the future and all, but he is being a git. Not everyone can be a pureblood or have a rich and influential father. But they can't do anything about it. He treats others like slugs or something. He belittles and bullies them every chance he gets. He reminds me of Dudley. I ignored him at first, I thought he was just being immature. But if he bullies my friends I will not watch from aside. Neville doesn't have parents. I don't know what happened to them, but it's just cruel to taunt him like that just because he doesn't have his parents to defend him."

Harry's face was flushed by the time he was finished. Severus was once again reminded of Lily, all fierce and protective if anyone dared to pick on one of her friends. He sighed, "You and Mr. Malfoy will serve detention with me tomorrow evening. Don't go throw your life away to save others in the mean time. I will speak to Draco. You may leave now, come see me after dinner tonight in my office. I have something else to discuss with you."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so very happy with all the reviews I got last time. To GL: I'm sorry that I couldn't reach you, but Severus explained his reasons to volunteer. You see he took a vow to protect Harry after Lily's death. So he thought it prudent to inspect Harry's condition in person. He might also want to verify his opinion of the boy.

To Slytherin66: You may not know how much of an inspiration you are to me. I appreciate every one of your reviews.

To coolgems1630: I don't know what your mom's username is, but I am so very pleased that both of you liked my story. Many thanks to both of you and yes Harry gets two wands, the basilisk one conveniently unregistered (sends an evil grin)

Also big thanks to pokemon-hogwarts4eva, CheyRainAwesomeness, Cassandra30 (I like your name by the way), DarkRavie, Cobra0000 end everyone for your consistent support and feedback.

Now on to the story…

Chapter 17

Severus was waiting for a chance to speak to Draco alone. He had to get him alone, and had to be careful about what he said. The chance presented itself after lunch, he stopped Draco as he was leaving the Great Hall; as they had a free period. "A word if you please Mr. Malfoy." And he left in his usual style, billowing robes and all, knowing for sure that Draco will follow. "Yes professor." Draco said obediently, knowing full well what will follow.

They entered his office. Severus led him to the armchairs around fireplace, "I need a word Draco, both as your Head of the House and your godfather."

Draco gulped, "Y-yes uncle Sev."

"Your little performance last afternoon was surprisingly immature and shortsighted. Had Mr. Potter been in any other house he would have been celebrating his position of the youngest seeker ever. And what were you thinking flying and encouraged another year mate fly unsupervised on a school broom? You could have broken your poor little necks."

"I'm sorry uncle Sev, I acted without thinking. Please don't-" Draco knew full well it was of no use trying to blame Potter. Could have worked with anyone else, but his godfather was a different case altogether.

"That" Severus grimaced "is obvious. You need to promise me that you will not pull that kind of stunt again. If these kinds of things happen again, Narcissa will hear about this."

Draco paled, "Please-"

"However, I need to know why you did it."

Draco looked up, uncomprehending.

"I want to know why you are trying to provoke Mr. Potter every chance you get. Don't think I don't know what you are doing. I have noticed that you act particularly petulant with the people he consider friends, especially when he himself is around. Why are you trying to get a rise out of him, Draco?"

"Hedeclinedmyfriendship." Draco mumbled.

"Don't act like an uncultured muggle!" Severus snapped. "Look up and state your reasons clearly."

"He declined my offer of friendship, ok?" Draco snapped too. "No one, no one denies a Malfoy when they want something. I wanted to befriend him and he brushes me off like I'm nothing."

"And why would you want to befriend Harry Potter of all people Draco?" Severus drawled. This was an open field. He could turn the child away from the blood and violence if he can turn him to light.

"You know uncle Sev that I don't want to be like my father. I don't want to be a murderer. My father tells me tales of the Dark Lord like they are the most fascinating fairy tales! He will make me join if he comes back! Maybe, maybe if I am friends with Harry, the others will help protect me from my father." Draco was close to hyperventilating by the time he was finished.

Severus watched him, his mind working furiously. "So, your desire to become friends with Mr. Potter is based on self-preservation?"

"Not entirely." Draco conceded. "I find him interesting enough for all his sarcasm and carelessness for manners and rules. Much more captivating than any other slytherins."

Severus nodded in understanding, Malfoys are known collector of anything or anyone beautiful and captivating. Draco can't help it. that didn't bother him much; he was sure that Harry handle himself and he will be there to watch over the matter, ready to interfere as soon as needed.

"For your information Draco, Mr. Potter finds your actions very childish. Do try to be mature about it and talk to him civilly if you are interested in befriending him." Draco looked up in surprise before he nodded and moved to get up.

"Another thing Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and you have detention with me after dinner at 8 pm for little performance with your broomsticks. You may leave now." Draco left without another word.

Severus sighed after the door was shut. Merlin, I'm channeling Albus today.

Harry was enjoying his free period outside. He walked around the grounds for a while, and then sat under a tree near the lake just outside the forbidden forest. He had half a mind to explore the forest, having heard so many things about it from the Weasley twins. Severus also mentioned it a few times while making potions back home. The forbidden forest was home to most of the potion ingredients native to Britain, rich in its magical flora and fauna. Maybe, just maybe he could go and spend half an hour there. No one is around now, having decided to catch up with their homework in the free period. Professor Snape has taken Draco to his office. He will be back within half an hour and no one would be the wiser.

He walked carefully to the very edge of the forest. There was a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted his hair as he looked into the forest. He followed the track, all the while alert to all the sounds coming from around him, branches snapped by unknown animals, birds chirped from above. The forest was dark. A little way into it he reached a fork in the earth path. Now which one to follow, left or right?

His musings were broken by a faint hissing sound. Whoever it was, it was clear that she was in pain. Wait, she?

Harry looked around. The sound was coming from the edge of a nearby stream. Curious, he moved closer to the stream. There was a beautiful adder lying on the grass. But its brilliant black and white hide was stained with blood. –Sssstupid thesssstrallsss! Sssstamped the liffffffffe out offffff me!-

-My regardsssss my lady, do you need assssssisssstance? - Harry bowed respectfully. He learned from Hagrid that a show of respect at the start can go a long way with animals.

The snake weak as she was reared up at his voice, - A ssssspeaker?-

-Yesssssss, my lady. Would you like to accompany me for you treatment?-

-Oh, yessssss. Pleasssssse take me ssssssomewhere elsssssse, anywhere.-

Harry lowered his arm, the snake slithered up his arm gratefully and coiled near his armpit.

-Thankssssss, sssssspeaker. May I assssk your name? Where issssss your familiar? Isssssss it one of our kind? –

-My name isssss Harry. And my familiar isssss an owl. I wanted a familiar like you, but my guardian sssssssaid itsssssssssssssssss inwissssse to shshshshshsow my parssssseltongue abilitiessss to the resssst of the world.-

-But parssssselmagic issssss very sssstrong and it will be good for you. Very few are sssspeakerssss and even lesssss try ro know patssssssselmagic.-

-Would you like to be my familiar my lady? I don't know your name too. –

-My name is Zudissa. Are we there yet? –

-Yesssss, I figured hossssspital may not be the besssssst option for you. I'm taking you to a friend of mine. Hisssss name issssss Hagrid. Ssssssometimessss he may not be verrrrrrry sssssssmart, but he isssssss verrrrry kindhearted. He will take good care offfff you.-

- Thank you Harrrrry, you are verrrrrry good. I'd like to be your fffamiliar.-

Harry knocked at Hagrid's hut. At once, Fang's enthusiastic bark greeted him from inside.

"Back Fang, back" came Hagrid's throaty voice and the door opened to admit Harry.

"'Arry! Yeh had a free period, righ'?"

"Yes Hagrid, how are you?" –Get to the point, Harrrrry- Zudissa said impatiently.

"I'm fine" Hagrid smiled, but then his eyes grew huge as he took in the Adder wrapped around Harry's arm. "What have yeh got in yer arm! Its, its dangerous 'Arry!"

"I know Hagrid. Meet Zudissa, my new friend. She is injured. Can you see her?" he gave him a huge innocent smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Alrigh', come sweetie." Harry's innocent expression and his own love for dangerous animals distracted Hagrid completely. He forgot to scold Harry for carrying around a dangerously poisonous Adder. Zudissa hesitated for only a moment, then moved from Harry's arm to Hagrid's. She tasted the air around Hagrid with her tongue, and then settled around his wrist, apparently satisfied.

"Alright then Hagrid, I'll come tomorrow to see her." Harry stood up to leave.

"Hmmm? Okay 'Arry, see yeh." Hagrid replied, distracted.

Relieved and happy, Harry almost skipped to the castle. Now Severus won't be able to deny him the chance to keep Zudissa. She was friendly, yet there was something dignified about her personality that Harry liked. She would probably be the more mature one if he gets to keep her.

He met with Ron on his way back. "Hey Harry, how are you? What do you have next? I have herbology with Hufflepuff."

"I'm fine Ron thank you. I have transfiguration with Ravenclaw. How are your studies going? What are the twins upto?"

"Oh spare me the study talk Harry. Hermione does that job well enough. She corners me every chance she gets. She is just hyper about studies and homework, even for a Ravenclaw. And don't ask me about the twins, they won't break their secrets to anyone, even for family. I don't know what they see in you."

"Their talent for pranks perhaps?" Harry smirked.

Ron shook his head, "Spare me Harry, the twins are enough to last me a lifetime. You don't have to join them. Okay I'm off to the greenhouse; enjoy your time with Hermione."

Harry waved in return. Actually Harry enjoyed transfiguration class with Hermione. They competed with each other on how fast and accurate their transfiguration was. Sometimes they would spend time to decorate the objects if they were finished quicker. Though Hermione's essays were a lot detailed than Harry's who just couldn't find the urge to spend a whole evening researching facts and histories of transfiguration. Anyways he had a lot to look forward to today, one of which was his detention with Professor Snape in the evening where one Draco Malfoy will also serve his detention.

"Potter? Can I have a minute?"

Speak of the devil…


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Harry turned to face Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy" he nodded "what is it?"

Draco tried his best to appear poised, but his fingers kept fidgeting without his permission. "I wanted to apologize to you for my earlier behavior. I think we started on wrong footing." Draco broke off, at a loss what to say next.

Please don't start with I wanna be your friend, Harry prayed silently.

"Don't you think we could start over?" Draco finished desperately.

Okay, Harry thought; second chances and useful allies and all. "Alright" he decided and offered his hand, "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

Draco seemed to recover at this, he smiled a superior smile and took his hand, "Draco Malfoy, the pleasure is all mine." They continued together to transfiguration all the while discussing things about their previous classes. Harry found he was good in almost all his subjects. He lacked Hermione's tenacity and sharp intelligence, but made it up with his cunning and previous knowledge from his family. He also was rather hard working when he set his mind on something. He could put up with him after all, Harry thought.

Later that evening they spent their detention preparing and chopping rat spleen peacefully. And Snape was thankful to perform a task successfully. It was a challenge, and with two of the most stubborn eleven year olds; it wasn't an easy one.

Harry could not honestly say he was not enjoying his time here. But he was itching to visit the founders. It has been so long since they had last talked. But whenever he went to the library, there was always someone in there. If no one you could be sure to find Hermione sitting in front of a large tome. So he decided to sneak in the library after the curfew.

He waited till half past curfew, then got dressed in his day robes, stuffed his wand in his holster and left his room silently. It was a long way to the library. An encounter with Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris or Peeves was enough to land Harry into trouble.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the library. The founders greeted him with smiling faces, Helga went so far as confessing that they had missed him, they also told him to call them by their first names. Rowena started with teaching Harry the unlocking and sticking charm. Gryffindor taught him the disarming charm. Salazar taught him the leg locker curse and its counter. And at last Helga launched into a thorough discussion about the Devil's Snare. Harry thought it was pretty useful if used at night to trap someone. He spent a good half an hour discussing mind magic with them. He found the concept a bit vague, but decided a bit of meditation everyday might be a good idea. At last he bed them goodnight and started on his way back to his dorm.

He crept through the passageways and staircases. Suddenly he heard a shuffling noise ahead, he hid behind a column, fearing Mrs. Norris. It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as he crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. How's your arm?" said Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing him. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good — well, look, Neville, I've got to be somewhere, I'll see you later —"

"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Harry sighed he had to plan something and fast. He had to leave Neville somewhere safe. Otherwise he won't be able to get back safely. They were passing the trophy room when a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at Neville to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to Neville and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run he tripped and toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the two of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following — they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going — they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"We'll have to get back to the Gryffindor tower, and then you can go to Professor McGonagall. After all it's not your fault that you were left out. I'm sure a lot of people forget the password sometime or the other. Let's go."

It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves — please — you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door — and it was locked.

"This is it!" Neville moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.

There was a charm to unlock doors… he tapped the lock with his wand, and whispered, "_Alohomora!_"

The lock clicked and the door swung open — they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please.'"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.

"All right —_please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get _off_, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "_What_?"

Harry turned around — and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare — this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.

They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Harry groped for the doorknob — between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.

They fell backward — Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared — all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the lion in front of McGonagall's office. "This is where I leave you Neville, I'll get into huge trouble if McGonagall sees me at this hour, I don't have an excuse."

Neville looked as if he'd ask the same question if he could speak again.

He started for his dorm. Alone he could walk without making a sound.

What do they think they're doing, keeping a three headed dog locked up in a school? Harry frowned in thought. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something.

The dog was guarding something…What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide — except perhaps Hogwarts.

It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The next morning, Harry decided to share the secret with Hermione, he could always rely on her when it came to research. So he sat at Ravenclaw table at breakfast and managed to whisper about it to her. She seemed torn between concerned for his safety and irritated for his recklessness. "Are you sure you are not a Gryffindor?" she had said. But she agreed on his deduction.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Hermione.

"Or both," said Harry.

But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.

Just then Draco joined them and wanted to know what they were talking about. Hesitating for a minute, Harry told him what he found on the condition of complete secrecy. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What? What would I do? Nothing. I just want to know. It's a mystery, and I just want to solve it. That's all." Harry shrugged.

"What do we have next?" Harry asked Draco.

"DADA, what else?" Draco drawled, bored. "I have potions." Hermione said excited. They rolled their eyes, Hermione will be Hermione.

Draco Malfoy was a pure-blood, and proud about it. His family was rich, he had a caring mother and a protective father. However, Lucius Malfoy expected his son to be exactly like him, and any lapse from it would not be tolerated. Draco always tried to get his father's approval. But it was ra rare occasion. He always tried to act snobbish and expressed utmost belief in pureblood supremacy and acted everyone else like scum, because that was what expected from him.

But one Harry Potter turned his beliefs upside down. He taught him to respect talent and power instead of blood-status. He was impressed at granger's knowledge. At first he required Harry's warning gazes to stop calling her mudblood, but eventually it became perfectly normal to call her Hermione

Harry himself was an enigma in himself. He was a half-blood, yet he possessed the grace of a pureblood, though he did not care much for etiquettes, grace seemed to come to him naturally, other than that he could not figure out the boy. He was full of contradictions. He was outstanding in practical works, but mediocre at theories. He was so calm and gentle most of the times, but when provoked, he seemed downright dangerous. He shook his head; he will figure him out, eventually.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Harry thought it was a good practice, Rowena has taught him the levitation charm ages ago.

Hermione took it upon herself to help Ron with the charm since he complained to them about having problems with the charm. Ron was startled at that; evidently not ready to practice it in lunch time.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

Ron got even angrier at that. "Why do you have to act like a know-it-all, huh? It's no wonder that your own house can't stand you." Hermione stared at him in shock, tears wailed up in her eyes. She ran away from the table.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next classes and wasn't seen all afternoon. On his way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Harry was trying to enjoy the feast, but it was difficult. Hermione's absence was nagging at his mind for some reason. Moreover it was the anniversary of his parents' death. He wanted to sit alone in his room and remember his parents, no matter that the only memory he had of his mother was of the moment she died and he had no memory of his father. But perhaps he could have spent the day talking to people who had known them.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll — in the dungeons — thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"What? How can he order us to go to our dormitory when the troll is in the dungeons?" Harry asked Flint, shocked.

"Don't worry Potter, that was a general instruction. We prefects are instructed from the start that if the disturbance is close to any of our dormitories we are to take you to either the library or the astronomy tower. Come on, we'll head to the library."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's arm.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll."

Draco bit his lip.

"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But anyone better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Hide!" hissed Draco, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, they saw Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"I don't know."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Draco held up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it — a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Draco pointed — at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, and then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Draco muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Are you out of your mind? It's a girls' bathroom. Hermione might be inside."

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Draco, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. He needed the troll to face him so that he can target its eye. Trolls were highly tolerable to magic.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, and then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went. But before he could decide upon a spell Draco acted.

"Oi, pea-brain!" yelled Draco from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Draco instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, _run_!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Draco, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump, knocked Draco out of the way and attacked with a conjunctivitis curse. Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry trapped between the troll and the wall; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Draco pulled out his own wand — not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over — and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Draco was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it — dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, "I think it's just been knocked out."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll after sending a look that clearly told them that they will face him in his office away from prying eyes. Professor McGonagall was looking at Draco and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. "What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Draco, who stuffed his wand in his sleeve promptly. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor McGonagall — they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I — I thought I could deal with it on my own — you know, because I've read all about them."

They exchanged glances. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry attacked with an unknown curse to its eye and Draco knocked him out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Harry and Draco tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them which seemed to fool everyone but Snape.

"Well — in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Ravenclaw for this, thirst for knowledge is a good thing, but not to the point of suicide!" said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Ravenclaw tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Draco.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Slytherin five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed down two floors. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have gotten more than ten points," Draco grumbled.

"We are lucky that she dealt with the points, had it been Professor Snape, the points would have been deducted."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Draco admitted. "Mind you, we _did _save her."

"Now we just need someone to save us from Professor Snape when he gets back." Harry shook his head.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yesterday I got a review that told me that the story is disappointing her as it is following the canon more or less and I'm repeating the incidents from canon. Though she said she isn't coming back but I'm addressing the issue thinking you might have something similar in mind. But I don't want to discard the incidents that shape the characters as they are. So there, besides I will change the events a bit, but I'm against the abrupt changes just because it's a fanfiction. I appreciate the honest reviews and criticism, but not so much the quick judgments and departures. Onto the story:

CHAPTER 20

Just like he dreaded, Harry and Draco were summoned to Severus' office an hour later.

Draco knocked on the door hesitantly. "Enter" the smooth voice came from inside.

Draco ventured first; Harry closed the door behind him.

"Sit down."

They sat silently.

Severus leaned over the table, silent rage glinting in his bottomless eyes. They leaned back in their chairs. "What. Were. You. Thinking. Facing. A. Mountain. Troll. On. Your. Own?" he whispered, but every word seemed to leave an imprint in their ears.

"Sir, we, uh-"

"Eloquent Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered. "Perhaps you can enlighten me Mr. Potter?"

"We didn't go to face it sir. Hermione was absent from the feast. So we went to warn her. We were told that the troll was in the dungeons, so we didn't think we'd face the troll there. And when we saw the troll there with Hermione, we didn't have time to send for the professors." Harry thought it was fortunate that Draco had started at first so he got the time to organize his thoughts.

"Hmmm, I see. Well be careful you two." Severus didn't know what else to say. Harry was telling the truth, he could tell. "And next time try to follow what you told. Now off to bed with you."

Draco was all too eager to comply. But Harry noticed a limp in Snape's step when he came in. he ventured, "Sir, are you hurt?"

"That's none of your business Mr. Potter, goodnight."

"Goodnight sir."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning Harry joined Hermione for breakfast at the Ravenclaw table.

They finished their cereals in comfortable silence which Harry decided to break twenty minutes later.

"Hermione, about yesterday-"

Hermione cut him off, "I know Harry, and I'm sorry. I was foolish and I failed to react when you and Draco came to help. I'm sorry"

"It's alright Hermione. What I wanted to know is why you reacted that way. I know what Ron said to you was very rude. But I think you really let that get under your skin. I mean locking yourself up in a bathroom and missing all the classes… this is not how I thought your reaction would be. That's all."

Hermione was red in the face by the time Harry was finished. However, she was spared from replying by another voice. "Hermione, er" Ron was standing behind them, his face as red as his hair. "Hermione I'm, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean that you know, the having no friends bit." He finished, eyes on his trainers

"So you meant the know-it-all part, huh?" Hermione said. Ron looked up in alarm, but Hermione was smiling. Ron smiled back, relieved. "Well, a little bit." Three of them laughed. Ron promptly joined them at the table, and proceeded to devour his breakfast as soon as possible.

"Before you came Ron, we were discussing Hermione's reaction yesterday. But both of you kind of lost it yesterday. So why don't you explain to us why you reacted the way you did?" Ron choked on his pumpkin juice, Harry ignored him and finished with, "After all, your reaction could have caused a death yesterday."

Harry started casual, but there were no mistaking in the serious note at the end.

Ron stared at him in shock, Harry's eyes seemed to be scanning him, Ron averted his gaze. After a few minutes when none of them said anything else; he cleared his throat awkwardly and said in a low voice, "Well, like I said on the train, I have a lot to live upto. All my brothers have made my parents proud in some ways or the other. They are all very talented and intelligent, and I have always been ordinary. Even my sister had displayed very powerful magic. And now in school, I've got you. One, the most brilliant witch in our class and the other, the Boy-Who-Lived who is also brilliant in spellwork. I feel like I will always be overshadowed by others." For all intents and purposes, Ron looked like he was confessing in a church. It was as if he couldn't lie to Harry even if he wanted. And yet, he felt quite comfortable telling him this.

Hermione touched his arm, "I'm sorry Ron, I never knew you felt like this. This not all about books and cleverness. There are more important things- loyalty and friendship, something I never had before. When got accepted here, I was so eager to make new friends. I collected all the books I could regarding wizarding society, so that I could blend in here. But I go to know about blood prejudices and all. So I thought, maybe if I try to do well in school, I will make friends here. I was trying to help you yesterday, because that's what friends are supposed to do. Isn't it?"

Harry was relieved that they were having a heart to heart conversation, but all this emotional display was unnerving him. "Well, then. I hope we are clear now. Let's attend our classes." With that, he stood up to leave the table. He will have Zudissa back today.

For the next week the slytherins gave Harry a wide berth. They couldn't figure out why and how Harry kept such a vicious and poisonous snake on his person all the time. She even slept on his bed for warmth.

Severus and Dumbledore got worried. Not only because Harry didn't care that the snake was fatally poisonous but also the memory of another boy who talked to snakes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Great Hall had roaring fires, Harry had to use his muggle jumpers beneath his regular robes to cope with the cold in his dorm, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. Harry shook his head, old habits die hard.

Harry was waiting for the Christmas in almost an electrifying intensity. Salazar will let him in the chamber of secrets, he couldn't wait. All those tomes and scrolls on Parselmagic. And the basilisk, Sabrina. Harry laughed the first time Salazar mentioned her name. He is as weird as Hagrid, naming a basilisk Sabrina, really. Hagrid broke his reverie.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. Hermione joined them at the entrance.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree — put it in the far corner, would you?" Flitwick said in his usual squeak.

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me — Harry, Ron, Draco we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You _what_?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here — I've told yeh — drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

Draco smirked at him in response.

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere — just give us a hint — I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin', said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

Harry grinned at the others. Harry found out about the alchemist a few days ago. A discussion with Severus regarding obsolete potions helped of course, not that Severus needed to know it. Another visit at the library, and they would know what the object was. If only I could ask Rowena, Harry thought wistfully.

They were not disappointed however, for Hermione had found the book half an hour later.

She pushed the book toward them, and Harry and Ron read:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. _

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight). _

"See?" said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"Wow, fascinating. Come on let's start on our charms homework." Harry replied.

Draco stared at him.

A/N: Next chapter: Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I'm very sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. They have been corrected as you read this. The underlined words are in Parseltongue.

Harry was waiting for Christmas with all eagerness. This is going to be his best Christmas ever. He just knew it. As the holiday started, he was the only Slytherin left. Only Ron said because his parents went to visit one of his brothers. He saw Ron and the twins time to time whenever he ventured out of his dorm. He had the whole Slytherin dorm to himself. So he could talk to Salazar all he pleased and perused most of the books in the common room. He read about most of the charms and spells, he eagerly waited for Salazar to tell him about his secret chamber and permit him to enter, he could cast spells there and practice making potions. But Salazar gave elusive smirks every time Harry insisted. He wanted to give him the permission as a Christmas present. He visited the library everyday now. Rowena taught him the blueball fire charm that Hermione favored. He also learned jelly-legs and tongue tying curse from Godric. Helga taught him about plants that are known to muggles such as aconite, asphodel, belladonna, daisy, fluxweed, ginger, hellebore, knotgrass, lovage, nettles etc. she even gave him homework. He happily did all the researches and was all too eager to discuss about the plants and their uses in various potions with Helga and Salazar.

However, he had quite a debate with Rowena on whether he should learn mind magic.

"Please Rowena, I want to learn Legilimency."

"Magic is not a hobby Harry. You are not ready to learn Legilimency yet. You have to master Occlumency first. And that is no easy task."

"I'll learn Occlumency then."

"Harry it takes immense control over your mind and emotions to occlude properly and it can't be learnt from books. You need to learn it and practice it with a legilimence."

Harry huffed, "Fine, but can't you tell me what it is at least? Oh please Rowena."

"Very well then, listen very carefully. Occlumency and Legilimency are magic complimentary to each other. Legilimency tries to view the memories in the mind of the subject. And Occlumency targets on protecting the caster's mind from a legilimence."

Harry had gone into the serious student mode, "How does one know when someone is applying legilimency on them?"

"There are two times of legilimence apart from the instructors. One who is obvious and brutal in their assault. Those kinds are encountered when you are facing an enquiry. Maybe someone from the administration who are more lenient with the laws. Those kinds of assault are downright painful, like your mind being ripped apart. The second type is the subtle type and they are more difficult to stop. It's more like hammering your mind and slipping into your mind like liquid slipping in through the threshold. The sign of intrusion is very subtle pressure that is difficult to detect unless you have a strong shield or a very alert mind."

"And the instructor?"

"Usually it feels like a pressure on your mind. Obvious but not painful. Remembering your memories in a quick succession is a good indication also."

"Alright Rowena, now how will I protect my mind?"

"You build a shield in your mind and protect your thoughts, memories and dreams inside that shield."

"How do I build a shield? Excuse me Rowena, but the idea seems pretty vague to me."

"That's because it is vague. The concept depends on the wizard. A shield is a protection, whatever makes you feel protected. It can be a castle, can be a solid wall or a ring of fire. Any element you can relate yourself with. You need to meditate in order to find your element. Start that from today. We will discuss farther after you find it."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The only downside of the holidays were the fact that Severus didn't have all his slytherins to keep him busy, so the time he got from his grading and potion making, he spent them keeping an eye on Harry among everything else. So he had to be really careful to sneak around to the library.

On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the much anticipated visit to the Chamber of Secrets, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early in the morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Harry, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it — it sounded a bit like an owl.

Harry had torn open the second parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of homemade fudge. It was from Mrs. Weasley.

His next present also contained candy — a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.

This only left one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds.

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. An invisibility cloak! Harry was amazed. He threw the cloak around his shoulder.

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely. He noticed a note lying on the floor.

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. _

_It is time it was returned to you. _

_Use it well. _

_A Very Merry Christmas to you. _

There was no signature. Harry stared at the note.

He rushed out of his dorm, "Salazar! Look what I have got! An invisibility cloak!"

Salazar looked up interested, "Indeed, who gave it to you? It's a rather generous gift for a eleven year old."

"I don't know, but the note said it belonged to my father."

"Oh, that's rich; giving back your possession is a very good gift indeed." Salazar commented dryly.

"Oh, come on. Don't ruin my fun. Now tell me where the entrance to your secret chamber is?"

"Hmm, can't make you wait anymore, can I? You have to go to the first floor girls' bathroom- "

"WHAT?" Harry couldn't help but interrupt.

"Well, don't be so quick to judge Harry, it's a useful decoy. The bathroom is to allow the rats into the sewage systems so that my Sabrina can feed, and who would think of a girls' bathroom as the entrance to Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets?"

"Ok, you have a point." Harry conceded. "Now how do I enter the chamber?"

"I can't tell you everything now, can I? What kind of a Slytherin will you be then?" Salazar gave a wicked smirk.

Harry packed his lunch from the breakfast table. Snape noticed, but didn't understand what he was doing from the stuff table.

Harry set out for the chamber one hour after breakfast, when everyone got busy with themselves.

Ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, he opened the door of the first floor bathroom.

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. He did something he never thought he would. He began to search every inch of the bathroom he could reach. After a long search he stopped in front of a sink.

It looked like an ordinary sink. He examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

It was a clue to the entrance, Harry knew. But what was it? He spoke to it every word he could think that Salazar may set as password. But then again, a password was not a failsafe method to protect a chamber like this. So can it be?

The last person that opened the chamber was Voldemort himself, the then Tom Riddle. The only Parselmouth in the era apart from him. So… maybe, how could it hurt to try anyway?

Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving.

"Open up," he said.

Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

A great rush of excitement flooded him. Should he jump in? His rational side said it was a foolish thing to do. What if he had to escape? How would he come back up? Did Salazar enter the chamber by jumping in? Sounded a bit weird to him. He will have to ask Salazar later. He stood there for fifteen minutes, contemplating his options. Jumping in would be too thoughtless, he told himself. But what choice did he have. Salazar wanted him to figure it out on his own. He was wasting time, his Gryffindor side won out at last. He lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as his, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

Must be miles under the school, Harry thought. He had to talk to Sabrina before she came out and petrified him. He lit his wand with a Lumos and proceeded on high alert, ready to react at the slightest sound.

But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound he heard was a loud _crunch _as he stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Ok, so she hasn't starved these years.

Harry moved forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

He froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

Maybe she's asleep, he breathed. Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt.

Very slowly, his eyes as narrow as he could make them and still see, Harry edged forward, his wand held high.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

Harry was suddenly not very sure about this venture anymore. What if she wasn't much friendly? Harry snorted inwardly, who was he kidding? It's a basilisk he's going to meet.

But she is Salazar's familiar, she can't be that bad. And he set off past the giant snake skin.

The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling pleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, he anticipated, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive. His

He could guess what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker.

"Open,"said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry, shaking from head to foot with adrenaline, walked inside.

He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Harry couldn't but appreciate the intricate sculptures of the chamber. Evidently, Salazar had built the chamber with much care, he wouldn't want it to be gloomy like a graveyard, Harry thought. His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar?

He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir.

Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and angular, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor.

"Greetings Salazar, would you mind trimming your beard? The style doesn't suit you." He murmured

At once a bone-chilling hiss came from inside the statue's mouth, "Who is there? Who dares to insult my master?"

Harry startled, "Are you Sabrina? Salazar sends his regards."

If a basilisk could express emotions, Sabrina would have been astonished, "How do you know my name? Where is Master Salazar? And you didn't answer my last question. Who are you?"

"My name is Harry, I'm sort of a pupil to your master."

"You are lying, Master has passed away long ago. He would have come to Sabrina if he was alive."

"True, but you see, I talk to his portrait and he tells me about potions and Parselmagic. I learn from him, so he is my teacher."

"You speak with his portrait?"

"Yes, Sabrina I do. How else would I know your name?" Harry tried to keep his calm, but his insides were screaming at him to run. The suspicion in the hidden voice didn't help. The only relief was that she hadn't come out yet. Though he was sure he can never outrun her, he didn't think he could talk to her if she came out from inside the statue.

"Indeed. Alright then, tell me what does the diadem look like in Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait in the library?"

"It's made of bronze embedded with beautiful sapphires. On the surface there are words inscribed "

'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure.'" 

"Are you a Ravenclaw, child?"

"No, I'm a Slytherin."

"Very well, let me see you now. Don't worry, I won't kill or petrify you with my stare."

"Uh, alright." Harry gulped.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks to all those reader who had taken time to review. As for the misplacement of Neville, well the potion class was a mistake. In the last chapter, Harry didn't know where the Hufflepuff common room was, and he wanted to get rid of him, don't look at me like that, he is a Slytherin, what do you expect? So he took him to McGonagall, the deputy headmistress. Another review told me that my grammar was not good. I know that, and I also admit that I don't read the chapter after writing it. So, would you guys like me to have a beta? Or it would be alright if I be a bit more careful? Tell me, I'll be waiting for your opinion. Now, on to the chapter.

Sabrina was a vivid poisonous sort of green and her eyes were bulbous and bright yellow. She gazed at him intently, then said, "I do not sense any mal-intent from you boy, but make no mistake. I will not repeat the lapse in judgment I had fifty years ago. He used me to kill. That Riddle boy. My master forbade me to harm a student ever. And he made me responsible for the murder of a student, in the very entrance of this chamber."

"Give me a chance Sabrina, that's all I ask." Harry said desperately.

"Very well child, follow me." She turned back to the statue. But instead of entering his mouth again, she took Harry to the back of the statue. Harry followed him into a room full of book cases and a very well equipped potion lab. Severus could kill for some of these ingredients, Harry mused to himself.

Severus Snape was getting suspicious. Harry had taken more food at breakfast, almost twice the usual amount. Then the boy had skipped lunch. He wasn't in the common room or the library. The Weasleys were on their own. What was the boy upto?

It was almost curfew when Harry returned to his dormitory and there was a certain spring in his steps. The day had been highly productive. He had learned the basics of Parselmagic and could practice a few potions that he had read earlier. Despite being skeptical and suspicious at first, Sabrina turned out to be a decent creature, well, as decent as a basilisk can get. She helped him a lot learning Parselmagic, not to mention telling him accounts of how Salazar used to perform Parselmagic. All the while he was inside the chamber, he hadn't uttered a single English word, he even cursed in Parseltongue, much to the amusement of Sabrina.

Harry was speaking with Salazar at the moment. Salazar was pleased that Sabrina had tasted his intent. Rowena doesn't wear her diadem in any of her portraits apart from the one at the library, so anyone who hadn't been permitted into the founders' section won't be able to describe the diadem. He didn't let it on in front of the other three, but he was truly remorseful that he was ancestor to such a man as Lord Voldemort. Harry was a bit cynical for his age, but he had an innocence about him that Salazar was counting on.

Harry was telling him about Sabrina's preference to bacon, that he shared with her from the lunch he had packed, when the entrance swung open silently. Severus watched in silence as Harry was hissing intently at the snake in the portrait with his pet familiar draped over his shoulder. That wicked little Slytherin, Severus thought, he wanted a snake familiar, and he got it before the year ended. Though he didn't ignore Hedwig now that he got what he wanted. Hedwig often came to see him at breakfast even though she didn't have a letter to deliver. Harry would feed her a strip of bacon, she would nibble on his ears affectionately and then fly out after earning a few strokes to her feather.

Suddenly the snake looked up and hissed something. Harry's back stiffened and he turned slowly to face Severus.

"Oh, hello Professor, how are you?" Harry greeted politely. If Severus didn't live with him for a month, he wouldn't have caught the fleeting guilty look that flashed across his face before morphing into a calm curiosity. Severus frowned, he is much too mature for his age.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask what made you miss both your lunch and dinner?"

"Oh, well sir, I was doing my homework and then I got engaged in the books here, and I lost track of time. They are so fascinating."

Severus sighed, "Spare me you lies Harry, I know you weren't in the common room or your dormitory."

Harry's eyes widened, but only fractionally. How did he know? He didn't come to check, Harry asked Salazar the moment he returned. Is there some sort of ward around the dungeon?

Severus gave him a very slytherin smirk, "Just because its holiday doesn't mean you have free reign of the castle. Watch your steps. There are many dangers in the castle that you rather not face."

With that he swept out of the common room. Harry watched the entrance close. There is something going on here, Harry thought.

Just as he was going to bed, a crack sounded, causing Harry to whirl around with his wand in his hand. It was a house-elf with a tray in his hand. He gave a small bow to Harry and said, "Tidgy brought dinner for Harry Potter as Professor Snape sir asked."

On the tray were ham and cheese sandwiches, a goblet and a jug of chilled pumpkin juice. "Thank you Tidgy, and please convey me thanks to Professor Snape." Harry devoured his dinner gratefully after Tidgy was gone and turned in for the night with Zudissa curled by his side.

Harry turned in his bed for the fifth time. He couldn't sleep. Something was nagging at his mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly he sat up in his bed. The cloak… he hadn't tried the cloak yet.

Harry leaned over the side of his bed and pulled the cloak out from under it.

His father's…this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. _Use it well_, the note had said.

He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

_Use it well_.

Suddenly, Harry felt wide-awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere.

He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room, and climbed through the portrait hole. He could take a midnight stroll around the castle and no one will ever know.

After an hour and a half of peaceful stroll and a tentative friendship with peeves, he was passing through a particularly intimidating suite of armor when he almost ran into Filch, the caretaker. He stopped breathing and backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without him noticing anything. He walked straight past, hobbling away with his lamp in his hand and Mrs. Norris in tow. Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to his footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.

He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around. His heart was pounding furiously, for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.

But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.

There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder — but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?

He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes —_her eyes are just like mine_, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green — exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.

Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"

They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees — Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.

The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.

How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here; he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

He laid awake in his bed the rest of the night. What was the mirror actually? Was it to show dead people? He murmured the words inscribed there, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_. What does that even mean? Maybe the inscription could tell him what did the mirror do, if, if he could talk to them somehow, by some unknown piece of magic. Is it a different language? He will go back tomorrow, he will have to…

The next night saw Harry retracing his steps from the previous night. It took him a lot less time now that he had a purpose in his steps. He entered the room, and hurried to the mirror. Today it was only his parents, smiling at him in a reassuring way. He sat there gazing at them as if he couldn't see enough of them. He could sit here all day and all night. Who cared about anything else, when he had his parents smiling at him so lovingly?

But he also wanted to know what the mirror did, if he could talk to them, hear their voices somehow. So he tore his gaze from his parents face to the inscription at the top. What kind of a language is this? The script was ornate and curved, but English nonetheless. Is it some kind of a riddle? He loved riddles. He spent his punishment hours solving riddles from the books he had sneaked into his cupboard from Dudley's untouched books. He sat there contemplating possible solutions with his parents' gazes and smiles distracting him every few minutes.

It didn't take him long to figure it out: I show not your face but your hearts desire.

He reeled back as if burned, there was nothing in it about his parents. It's just his desire, that's all. He hated himself for ever letting himself hope that he could talk to them. They are gone and they are never coming back, wrap you head around it, he kept repeating and berating himself on his way back. It was a surprise that he managed to wrap the invisibility cloak around him, distracted as he was. So it was no surprise that he failed to notice that his way to the common room was blocked even after he hissed out the correct password and ran into a very solid and very furious Severus Snape.

Severus grabbed his shoulder and dragged him to his office by his arm. He dumped Harry unceremoniously on the couch in front of the fireplace and leaned over him from across the coffee table.

"Explain yourself Mr. Potter, why you thought it prudent to strut around the castle well after midnight wrapped in an invisibility cloak as if you own the place?" Severus whispered coldly and menacingly, expertly hiding his worry and concern behind his emotionless mask. How could he ever think he could overrule the Potter gene…? "If you thought it appropriate to follow in your father's footsteps in rule-breaking…" Severus trailed into silence. Harry had looked up at the reference to his father, and Severus found his throat constricted at the depth of pain and self-loathing in those eyes, so out of place in an eleven year old's face.

Harry spoke as if in a trance, "I saw the mirror Severus, a mirror that shows your heart's desire- what your hearty craves –the most. I- I saw my parents. My mum and dad, smiling at me. I wanted to be there- to be with them. Why did I have to survive that night Severus? Why do I have to desire something I can never have? Why? I could have wanted to become good- at magic I mean. Could have done something big… at least I could try to have them… Why did I have to see this? I'm so pathetic, so- so pathetic. Can't get over- can't…" Harry had become almost incoherent near the end. He didn't really felt the loss before this, hearing stories about them has been painful, but almost in a detached sort of way. Seeing what he could have, seeing what he had lost was taking its toll on Harry.

Severus stood frozen where he was, not knowing what to say. He had been asking the same question for years after all.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily. Snippets of last night came back to him- the mirror- his parents, smiling- I show not your face but your hearts desire- Severus. He shot up on his bed, looked everywhere and then sighed in relief when he found himself in his own bed. He had made such a fool of himself, Harry thought, he will never talk about it, if he can help it.

Two doors away the potion master was having similar thoughts. He will never admit to anyone that Harry had fallen into a peaceful sleep tucked in his side after half an hour of incoherent mumblings. He will also be forever grateful that it was Christmas holiday, so no one saw him carrying a fast asleep Harry Potter to his dorm like a small child in his arms.

Harry devoted the rest of the holidays to potions, much to the delight of Salazar. He would also discuss some of them with Severus, who always liked to add his own developments in every concoction to increase their potential or stability. He spent his mornings in the Chamber of Secrets and his evenings in the library. He would stick to the regular sections when Madame Pince was present, only to sneak back into the founders' section after curfew in his invisibility cloak. Severus was not happy about it of course, but decided to keep it quiet for now.

As the term started again, it became difficult for Harry to visit the founders or Sabrina. He also missed his lessons and potion practice. So he had taken to take books out from the regular section and make potions in one of the booths in the first floor girls' toilet. He could go to dungeons, but it'd be difficult to avoid getting detected by Severus. He also got acquainted with Moaning Myrtle.

It was the second day when he saw Myrtle on his way to the chamber. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a _girls' _bathroom," she said, eyeing Harry suspiciously. "_You're _not a girl."

"Observant aren't you?" Harry sneered in a near perfect imitation of Severus Snape. Then he remembered what Sabrina said the last time. What if she was the student that was killed? Surely there is no ghost who died in the castle were as young as her. And she was always in a Hogwarts' uniform. "Well, I came to see you." Harry said in a softer tone "To ask you how you died."

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy _speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I _died_."

"How?" said Harry.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

Sabrina will be happy if I apologize to Myrtle on her behalf, Harry thought, "Er, Myrtle you see, it was a snake. The King of Serpent. She didn't mean to kill you, you know. It was an accident."

"I don't understand. You say it was the _King_ of Serpents and then you say _she _didn't mean to kill me. Is it a he or a she? And how do you know all these? It has been years."

"Well, they don't really have genders you see. It is a male by title and female by name. I refer to her as she though. And I've seen her."

Myrtle was silent and thoughtful. "Well?" Harry broke the silence, he wanted to get on with it "do you forgive her?"

"Since it was an accident" myrtle said thoughtfully "I can't really blame her, but" she swelled with importance "I _died,_ you know."

"Yeah, about that" it was getting awkward now, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, well_…_I'd just been thinking_…_if you had died too, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver. Oh, Merlin! NO!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry was planning to venture into the forbidden forest once again. He needed to collect some fluxweed and hellebore to replenish his stock of ingredients. Salazar made him collect most of the ingredients that were available around the castle and the forest. The problem was fluxweed was to be collected in full moon. So he will have to sneak out at night. You are condoning rule breaking Salazar, just wait till Helga hears this, Harry shook his head. But sneaking around shouldn't be a problem when he had his invisibility cloak. So Harry eagerly waited for the full moon to come.

Harry left the castle with ample time in hand to sneak inside before the curfew. And he trudged into the forest with the help of a supersensory charm. It was a useful charm, Harry thought, a Lumos would attract unnecessary attention from the dwellers of the forest. He went a few steps into the forest when his strengthened hearing caught a creaking sound from the direction of the castle. Harry froze where he was, has someone followed him and he failed to notice? Godric will have my head, Harry thought.

A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible toward the forbidden forest. He recognized the figure's gait. Severus, sneaking into the forest while everyone else was at dinner — crap!

But Snape seemed to have his own agenda, he passed within inches of Harry without noticing, who had stopped breathing as soon as he came near.

Maybe Severus is looking for fluxweed too, he told himself. But in reality, his curiosity was driving him to follow Snape. The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He followed the muffled sound of footsteps he could hear.

At last in a shadowy clearing, he found Severus, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry never liked Quirrell, the professor never fails to creep him out. There was something off about him that Harry couldn't put his fingers on. What is Severus doing here with Quirrell of all people? Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.

"…d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…"

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Harry leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I —"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you—"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly, and Harry jumped. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, "— your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting."

"B-but I d-d-don't —"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.

Harry came back to the castle with fluxweed. He couldn't find hellebore and couldn't concentrate on potion ingredients enough to bother about it. So, Severus was suspecting Quirrell too. Quirrell did not strike him as the person to try and steal a philosophers' stone for gold or elixir of life. The way he always trembled, afraid of his own shadow, he will die of heart-attack someday. But sometimes Harry felt weird around him.

But all those thoughts left him as he stepped inside the castle. In the entrance hall stood Severus Snape, with a glare worthy enough to make a Hufflepuff first year pass out. Harry tried to duck and pass him undetected, but Severus was ready. As soon as Harry creaked open the door, he went and snatched the invisibility cloak from his shoulder. "What were you thinking going into the forest at night and unsupervised? What part of forbidden don't you understand? And since when have you taken to spying on me?"

"Professor please" Harry started "I- I had to collect some fluxweed, professor. And since fluxweed is most potent when collected on full-"

"Show me."

"Huh!"

"Show me the fluxweed you collected, dunderhead."

Harry showed him the fluxweed, a bit flustered at being called a dunderhead. He was not a dunderhead by any means, and Severus knew that very well.

"It was very reckless of you to walk into the forest like that." Severus said. The boy had a perfect alibi, he thought.

"I didn't just walk into the forest" Harry sensed that the danger was over for now. "I had my invisibility cloak and charms. How did you know I was following you?"

"It seems we both have questions for each other. Let's talk in my office." Without waiting for a reply, Severus started walking.

Harry was a bit apprehensive to talk in his office after the last encounter, but he had no choice but to follow. In fact, he had to run to keep up with Snape.

Severus closed the door after Harry. "I was a spy for a reason Harry. Do you think I would have been alive this long if I couldn't tell when I was being followed?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I didn't go into the forest to follow you. I really wanted to collect the fluxweed. But I saw you then, and it was clear that you didn't want to be seen. So, curiosity got better of me I guess… So, you suspect Quirrell regarding the philosophers' stone. What do you think he is trying to do? Is he trying to steal it? Or trying to sabotage the security so that someone else can steal it?"

Severus suppressed his urge to smirk. "Harry, you do realize that you are speaking of a professor here, don't you?"

"I do Severus. But you wouldn't confront him without any solid base to your suspicions, would you?"

"Don't play slytherin with me Harry. What has got you so interested, Quirrell or the stone?"

"It's Quirrell actually. The stone is pretty intriguing, no doubt about it. But Quirrell simply feels odd."

"What do mean by that?" Severus frowned.

"Well, my scar reacts when he is nearby, and also when he makes eye contact with me. I can't explain it really, he just feels wrong."

Severus nodded. His mark reacted the first time he talked with Quirrell at the start of the term, but stopped reacting the moment he seemed to notice. Could it mean what he thought it meant? In that case, Dumbledore has to be informed immediately.

The days passed and the exam season was rolling around. There was a sudden flurry of textbooks, notes, spell practices and recitation of historical dates and potion ingredients in the Slytherin common room.

Hermione had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it's an A."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…"

"She is right you know." Harry and Ron looked at Draco in shock. Ron for Draco had agreed with _Hermione._ And Harry, for_ Draco_ had agreed with Hermione. "I mean" Draco began hastily "we should start studying now rather than panic later. And I don't like people panicking, no matter what the time is." The last sentence was obviously for Hermione.

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Harry found it boring and endearing at the same time.

"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. Draco wrinkled his nose.

"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St—"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy —"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen — come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh —"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?"

"I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

"Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. _"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me." said Harry.

"But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden — anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"Weasley reciting laws! Who would have thought!" Draco smirked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Shut it Malfoy." Both their voice teasing and friendly.

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. They had been able to persuade Draco to come for once. But that was probably because Draco was as curious as them to know what Hagrid was upto. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So — yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts — I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do _know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had _done _the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione. "Didn't know you had it in you Granger." Draco said, impressed.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that…let's see…he borrowed Fluffy from me…then some o' the teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout — Professor Flitwick — Professor McGonagall —" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell — an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid — what's _that_?"

But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's — er…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"A stranger gave you a dragon's egg? I mean he was carrying it around? Just like that?" it didn't sit well with Harry.

"Well. There are all kinda folks in Hog's Head. Ain't it?" Hagrid said, unconcerned.

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library —_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit _— it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here — how ter recognize diff'rent eggs — what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.

"Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house_," she said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

"And what would happen when someone gets to know about your baby dragon, Hagrid?" Draco spoke for the first time. He was looking so out of place in Hagrid's hut that it was almost comical.

But everyone turned to look at him. Hagrid's humming got lost in his throat.

"Bu' surely none o' yeh gotta tell on me?" Hagrid was terrified.

"I don't know Hagrid, its illegal you know. You might be sacked and- I'm not sure about an imprisonment…" Draco drawled. They looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Maybe it wasn't a good decision to bring him along, Harry thought.

Draco faked a bored yawn, "Try to send it away Hagrid. I for one, will have no problem to send an owl to my father." With that he left.

They stared at each other, horrified.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Hagrid was looking at their faces. "Yeh are gotta spill on me too, aren't yeh?" hurt and betrayal clear in his voice.

"Of course not Hagrid" Harry soothed "but think about it rationally-"

"There is nothing rational about telling on a friend-" Ron began vehemently, but immediately fell silent at Harry's warning glare.

Harry returned to his calm and logical manner, "You know how fast a dragon can grow. Give it two weeks and he - or she, whatever it is- will grow larger than your house. Not to mention Hermione's point about the wooden house. How will you explain it to anyone then?"

"You mean if Draco doesn't send that letter." Hermione said in a fierce voice. She could be as vicious as a female Hungarian Horntail if her friends are threatened, Harry thought.

He nodded to Hermione, "What I mean is, in any case you can't keep him forever Hagrid, please accept it."

Hagrid's eyes got watery, he was regretting his decision to invite them here, but Harry had to try nonetheless. Hagrid will be in huge trouble. Hagrid started in a trembling voice, "Well I can' jus' throw it away now, can I? He doesn' have 'is mother, Harry. 'ow will he live?" Harry froze.

Suddenly Hagrid realized what he said and paled, "'Arry? I didn' mean it like tha', yeh know tha' right?"

Harry let out an inaudible sigh, now is not the time… now is not the time…

"Yes Hagrid, I know. But then we will have to think of something." But as soon as he had been reassured that Harry hadn't been offended he was in his dragon-land again.

"I'll name 'im Norbert, isn' that a good name?" he smiled to himself.

Suddenly Harry turned to Ron, "Charlie" he said. Ron frowned, but his expression clearing instantly, relief replacing confusion. "Of course! We send him a letter in Romania, and he can come and take uh, Norbert with him. Right Hagrid? He trains on dragons; he will take good care of him. What do you reckon Hermione? Hermione?" "Mmm?" was the only reply he got.

Hermione in the mean time, had entrusted the job of finding a solution on Harry and Ron and immersed herself in _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit. _Harry put his finger in his lips and sneaked up behind her. He whispered in her ear, "Hermione, I'm so sorry." "Why Harry?" she wasn't paying attention. "You got a B in Charms." Hermione gasped and the book fell into her lap. "WHAT?" she shrieked.

Harry snickered, Ron fell off his chair, laughing. Hagrid was also chuckling. Hermione flushed crimson, "Harry James Potter! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Alright" Harry conceded. "Now listen, we are planning to send Hagrid's Norbert" he gestured at the egg "to Charlie in Romania."

"Oh, Charlie the dragon tamer? So we need to owl him."

Ron nodded, "Now that you say it Hermione, 'Charlie the dragon tamer' sounds pretty cool. And then, there is Bill, 'Bill the curse breaker.' And 'Percy the pompous prat' " Ron flashed a smile, Harry snickered, and Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, though her lips threatened to twitch upward.

Harry joined in, "Fred and George could be 'the Joker Twins', and you could be 'Ronald the chess wizard.'"

Ron flushed in happiness, "You think so?" Harry said, "Of course Ron, I've seen you play, and you are exceptional." Hermione nodded seriously.

"And our Hermione could be 'the Encyclopedia'" Hermione rolled her eyes. "The what?" came from both Hagrid and Ron. "Oh, never mind."

"Ok then, Harry would be" Harry dreaded the name Boy-Who-Lived, but Ron decided "The Seeker."

Hermione huffed, "Boys and Quidditch."

"Anyways Hagrid" Harry came back to the business, "lets write Charlie a letter and you can post it tomorrow. Hermione, lend us a parchment."

They wrote the letter and Hagrid resolved to post it right after the breakfast tomorrow.

So they started towards the castle.

Draco was waiting for him in the common room. He looked up as Harry entered, "So, did he agree to send it away?"

"Yes he did, thanks Draco, Salazar Slytherin would be proud." Harry smiled.

Draco preened at the praise but struggled to maintain the casual nonchalant air, "Think nothing of it. I may not like the oaf, but he is your friend." Harry smiled softly in return.

Later that night Harry was lying in his bed reminiscing today's conversations, a thought came to his mind suddenly. When Ron named him The Seeker, it may have been something more than the Quidditch perspective.

The next day Harry and Draco explained his behavior to Ron and Hermione, and surprisingly Ron was the first one to congratulate Draco for his "clever move". So the four of them waited anxiously for any news from Hagrid. At last, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching. _

Ron wanted to skip his Transfiguration and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—"

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other two during morning break, only then Ron went back to his class. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, Harry and Hermione dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest, Ron came running and gasping seconds later. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"Ages ago" Harry muttered. Ron snorted.

The following week dragged by, they made a habit of visiting Hagrid right after dinner. The next Monday

Hagrid opened the door with a morose face. "What happened Hagrid? You look so sad." Hermione asked tentatively. Hagrid shoved a piece of parchment to them.

The three of them put their heads together to read the note.

_Dear Hagrid, _

_How are you? Thanks for the letter — I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. _

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. _

_Send me an answer as soon as possible. _

_Greetings, _

_Charlie _

They looked at one another.

"What was he thinking? How will we drag a baby dragon up the tallest tower?" Ron started.

"Not to mention getting caught by Mr. Filch." Hermione added.

"And how will they find it? I mean, Hogwarts is supposed to be unplottable, and all." Harry said. Hermione's brow furrowed. "I'll have to check it in-"

"Hogwarts- A History" Ron said in a perfect imitation of Hermione's bossy sort of voice. Hermione glared.

"I think we should tell them to meet outside the gate. Hagrid you could signal them with a red lamp or something." Ron suggested.

"But it will be midnigh', gates are supposed to be closed by then." Hagrid frowned.

"And you are the keeper of the keys" Harry sighed.

"Oh, righ' okay. Alrigh' lets tell them tha'."

Harry went visit Hagrid on Friday. Fang, the boarhound, was sitting outside with a bandaged tail when he went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to him.

"I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage — nothin' I can't handle."

His eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot — jus' playin' — he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry shook his head and turned to go back to the castle. "'Arry, wait, I need ter talk ter yeh."

Harry came back to the window, "Yes Hagrid?"

"Can yeh, yeh know, come to see off my Norbert? Before curfew o' course"

Harry grinned brightly, "Oh, no problem Hagrid, I was going to ask myself. And after that we can stroll into the forest a little, you know to take your mind off things" I still need the hellebore, Harry thought.

"Bu' it'll be late, well yeh will be with me, won't yeh? Nothin' lives in the forest that'll harm yeh, when yeh are with me."

"Ok Hagrid, I'll see you later."

"Bye Harry. Come on Norbert! Where's yer mommy? Where's- Ugg!"

They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about the risks. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and he was a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, "Mommy will never forget you!"

Hagrid heaved the crate up and carried it outside, with a lidded glass lamp which emitted an eerie red hallow.

About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hagrid the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hagrid shook hands with the others and thanked them very much and sobbed uncontrollably in Hagrid's case. Harry was relieved, not that he will ever admit that to Hagrid.

At last, Norbert was going…going…_gone_.

Hagrid mopped his tear stained face and blew his nose on a tablecloth sized handkerchief, "Come on then 'Arry, lemme show yeh the forest and introduce yeh ter my friends so they can help yeh, when yeh need. Loyal, the lot, they are, much more so than wizards."

A/N: I was in a hurry to post this chapter, so if there is any grammatical or spelling mistake, I apologize in advance. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I'd really like to apologize for the confusion I inadvertently created regarding our poor little Neville. He is in Hufflepuff in my fiction. As I have mentioned in earlier chapters, for the same situation as canon, I quote them which created the confusion and I am very sorry for that. To coolgems1630: You are right. I've enjoyed writing this too much to stop. Besides I had all of you supporting me. To be honest I never expected such well-meaning and encouraging responses from so many of you when I started. And to slytherin66: I don't know why you are thanking me. I should be thankful to you for staying with me right from the beginning.**

CHAPTER 25

Though ready to show him around the forest, Hagrid was very sad about having to send the dragon away. Harry tried squash the feeling of guilt, that he felt relieved when Hagrid clearly was distressed. So Harry didn't protest when Hagrid took out his bottle of amber liquid and gulped it down in one go. Hagrid got considerably cheery afterwards, and Harry was left to ponder which Hagrid he liked better.

He kept on chattering, but Harry paid attention, he was talking about the forest. "There are all sorts o' creatures in the forest. And mos' o' them won't harm you if they don' feel threatened. There are centaurs, very wise the lot. They are stargazers, the stars tell them secrets that men ain't suppos' ter know. Then there are thestrals, the horses tha' pull the carriages. You'll ride them nex' year. There are uni-" Hagrid stopped abruptly. Harry followed his eyes to puddle of what looked like molten silver.

Hagrid sobered up instantly and went on to inspect it like an experienced war veteran. Harry's respect for him went up a notch. "That's unicorn blood." Hagrid muttered gravely, "There's a unicorn in there been hurt badly by summat. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.

Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

"_Could _a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Harry?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter — GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized Harry and hoisted him off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested. Why doesn't he let slip an assumption?

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself — I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came — was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?" He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, by the way. Student up at the school. An' this is Ronan. He's a centaur.

"Good evening, sir." Harry was telling himself not to gawk at him.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Student, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm ,a bit." Harry couldn't decide what answer the centaur was expecting.

"A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight." Harry frowned at that, is he trying to say something without being obvious?

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt — you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home," said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and - bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured — would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply. Harry was sure, it was definitely something, but what?

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Harry followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon." Harry snorted, moon… there was a potion that requires to shimmer in moonbeam… potions… hellebore! Oh, no. He planned to sneak away when Hagrid was distracted. Now it seemed impossible.

"Are there many of _them _in here?" he asked.

"Oh, a fair few…Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs…they know things…jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns – never heard anythin' like it before."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them.

Now, what to do? Stick with Hagrid, and come later for the hellebore when a unicorn-hunter is not around? Or give it a go now that he has the chance? Maybe the security around the forest will be tightened, and he won't be able to come later? But he wanted to make the polyjuice potion this year. It was the easiest one from Moste Potente Potions. It will take at least three years to reach the level when Salazar would agree to share his own recipes and five years till he is allowed to experiment. Alright, so distract Hagrid, and take off to across the clearing. Hagrid didn't need distraction, he was way too engrossed in the unicorn blood, so he silently veered to the left, leaving Hagrid bent over and muttering over the pull of silver blood.

So Harry set off into the heart of the forest. He walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see the clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. He inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered…Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. 'Run Harry, run' he chanted in his head, but his feet won't obey, Harry stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.

The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes — thank you — what _was _that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time — especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best," he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on. But he had a sinking feeling that he couldn't explained if he was asked.

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you back to full strength and power — something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course — the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who — do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was _Vol- _"

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Harry slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

He will have to see Severus, right away, detention be damned.

**A/N: So, as you can see, a few chapters and this fiction is drawing to a close. Have you enjoyed it? Do you want me to write Harry's second year? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Oh, and about the "B in charms", I think Harry slipped there. Being raised and schooled by muggles for eleven years, that was a first thing came to his mind. And that worked, Hermione being a muggleborn and all that. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself (smiles sheepishly).**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello my readers, I'm really happy with the reviews I got. I'm really pleased that I've received some really constructive criticisms and I thank you for it. Jordina, you guessed right, English is not my first language. And I'll change the story title to uppercase. I think it's high time that I ask one of you to be my beta as I want reading my story to be a pleasant experience for you, and I know how irritating it is to stumble upon grammatical and spelling mistakes. Since I'm planning to start for Harry's second year, I'm inviting you to beta my stories for me, that is, correction to this story and the next. Just send me a message if you are interested and I'll be sure to contact you. **

**CHAPTER 26**

Harry didn't run, he practically flew through the corridors once inside the castle. He was lucky that neither Filch nor Mrs. Norris saw him. But even if they did, he couldn't care less. He reached the door to Snape's quarters, panting, his heart beating furiously. The portrait of Morgan le Fay looked at him haughtily, and asked, "What do you want child, at this hour? Had a nightmare?" she sneered at the last part.

Harry's cheek was flushed from all the running and his heart was pounding in his chest, but he stood straight, "No, it's not a nightmare. I need to see Professor Snape, it's very important. Please can you tell him? My name is Harry Potter."

"I'm quite aware of that child" she sneered again. An appropriate guardian for Severus' quarters, Harry thought. "Severus Snape is not inside his quarters." She announced, "He is out in the corridors, doing rounds. He will be back in an hour though."

Harry sunk down the wall and sat there with his chin between his knees.

A few minutes passed. "Is it so important?" Morgan began, with a little hesitation coloring her tone, "For you to have to wait outside? It must be cold, not that I'll know, of course. But can't it wait tomorrow?"

"Thanks for your concern My Lady, not that something disastrous will happen tonight. But the message is very important and the sooner he knows, the better."

"Humph, you wait here. I'll see if I can bring him here sooner." She mumbled something about stubborn youngsters and left her portrait.

Harry waited. Now that the adrenaline had subsided, he was feeling tired and sleepy, his legs complaining from running through the castle.

A few minutes later pounding footsteps roused him from his stupor and he looked up to meet the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape. He pulled Harry up by his arm, "What is it Harry? What are you doing out of bed?" but he stopped Harry by raising his palm, and turned to Morgan, "Thank you My Lady for your kind assistance. I'll speak with Mr. Potter inside the quarters." She raised one eyebrow, but the door swung open.

Severus admitted Harry inside, shut the door, placed privacy wards, and turned to face Harry.

"Now tell me everything."

"Yes, so I was out in the forbidden forest-"

"WHAT?"

"-with Hagrid." Harry continued pretending to not hear Severus' angry outburst. "He was explaining things about the magical creatures-"

"How in the name of Salazar you got out of the castle and stayed this late after the curfew? Do you have no care for your life and the rules-"

"Severus please!" Harry's patience was thinning, Snape's eyes narrowed. Taking a deep breath Harry continued, "please hear me out first. This is important."

Severus crossed his arms, "Alright, I'm waiting."

"Thanks. So Hagrid was explaining things when we saw something on the ground. Hagrid said it was unicorn blood…"

And then without him realizing, Harry started to rant and pace, "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so…Bane was furious…he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen…They must show that Voldemort's coming back…Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me…I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

To his credit, Severus listened to everything without interrupting once. When Harry was finished, he offered him a glass of water which he accepted gratefully. Harry hadn't realized he was so thirsty. After a few minutes, Severus broke the silence, "So Firenze the centaur thinks it's the Dark Lord who was drinking the unicorn's blood and he is trying to get the stone."

"Yes" Harry nodded, "and his logic seems pretty accurate. Severus, why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord? And why do you flinch when I say his name?" Severus scowled.

"Harry, do you remember what I told about me serving him for a few years?"

"To act as a spy for Professor Dumbledore, yes." Harry felt the necessity to point it out.

"Yes, that." Severus conceded, "He used to brand the underside of the left arm of every follower who pledged a lifetime servitude to him. It is called the Dark Mark." He revealed his left arm to Harry. Harry stared, half fascinated, half disgusted. "People who carry the Dark Mark, the Death Eaters can sense when someone utters the Dark Lord's name. It's like twinging sensation, and when he was in his full power, we could sense the location. Though the jinx didn't do much good, no one apart from Dumbledore was brave enough to say his name. But if you Harry, make a habit of saying his name, you will be in big trouble when he returns. And don't give yourself false hope. He is not one to lie low. He will return and he has already started acting. I just wish it wasn't so soon."

Harry remained silent, his expression thoughtful. A few minutes later he spoke, "Severus, do you know about the others' enchantments? Are the protection strong enough, should Vol- alright, You-Know-Who try to attain it?"

Severus ran his fingers over his face, "You have to understand Harry, the protections are not placed with the Dark Lord in mind."

"So you think the protections won't be enough to hold off You-Know-Who, oh it sounds so ridiculous!"

Severus chose to ignore his latest outburst, "It was supposed that the Dark Lord won't enter Hogwarts while Dumbledore is around."

Harry frowned, "Maybe not in person, but we know there are ways to control others' actions at his will."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Do we?"

"Oh, come on Severus. There is a connection between him and Quirrell. I can feel it, and so can you."

Severus watched him for a moment. "You can sense it? Through your scar?" Harry nodded.

"Alright Harry, now why you were present in the forest in the first place" he stalled Harry "we will discuss that later. If you don't go to bed now, you will be dozing in class tomorrow. You don't have to worry about the stone. You should concentrate on your upcoming exam. However, I'll inform the Headmaster of your new discovery."

"Okay. Be careful with Quirrell, won't you. Please don't go confronting him alone again."

Severus sneered, "I'm the professor here Harry."

"Yes, and? Am I not allowed to care for you then?" Harry crossed his arms.

Severus' eyes softened, "Go to bed Harry, goodnight." He cancelled the privacy wards.

"Goodnight Professor" the door opened and swung shut.

Am I not allowed care for you? The sentence seemed to repeat itself in his ears over and over.

In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment, resurrected and powerful. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox — points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion. Harry smiled inwardly, he was sure Severus laughed about how frightened the students were of him when no one was around.

Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest. Draco thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.

Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to. Draco was apprehensive about it, but he chose not to comment about it.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Harry couldn't help cheering with the rest.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Draco rolled his eyes along with Harry.

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I wish I knew what this _means_!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting — it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming…" Draco frowned.

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down. No offence mate" he grinned at Neville. Neville smiled back, "None taken."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy…never…but…

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

"Well, I'll leave you three it then." Draco slowed down. "Tell me if it's important, won't you? Come on Longbottom."

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head — that's one of the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home…So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he — did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well — yeah — how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep —"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey — where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We need to see Dumbledore, now."

**A/N: So? What do you think?**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Another one or two chapters followed by an epilogue and that will be it. I hope you have enjoyed reading my version of Harry's first year. And if you are not bored yet, you can put me in author alert for my version of Harry's second year. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER 27**

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it must be Voldemort under that cloak — it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office again?"

He took them in front of the gargoyle. But it refused to move without a password after Harry exhausted his stock of muggle sweet names.

"We'll just have to —" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you three doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

Harry swallowed — now what?

"It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" said Harry frantically. "_Now?_"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time – "

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

Harry exchanged glances with Hermione, things were getting out of hand. Time to change tactics, Harry thought, "No professor, of course not." His voice changed into absolute politeness, Ron bristled in impatience. "Professor Snape will do. Do you know where he is, Professor?"

"He is in the staffroom." McGonagall huffed and left.

"Well, you two. Go outside and wait for me, we are drawing suspicions. I'll go talk to Snape and meet you there."

They nodded and left. Harry started for the staffroom. Just like the headmaster's office, two gargoyles were guarding the staffroom door. They sneered at Harry, "What do you want midget? Got question fourteen b wrong?"

Harry gave a little bow and said in a charming tone, "Oh no, Mighty Guardians, I needed to see my head of the house, Professor Severus Snape." His lips curled in a mocking smile, but the gargoyles didn't notice that. They were busy exchanging glances."Well" they said in a gruff voice, "you wait here, we'll send words to Professor Snape."

As soon as Severus emerged from the classroom, Harry was standing in front of him, "Professor Snape, I'd like to talk to you, alone." He said in a calm voice, but Severus could see the barely concealed desperation in eyes. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

"It's about the st-" Severus raised his palm to stop him. "Come Harry, we'll talk in my office." He murmured. After taking him to his office and putting up privacy wards he turned to him.

"What is it Harry? Didn't I tell you to concentrate on your studies and let us, adults handle the problem?"

"Yes you did Severus, but-"

"Did you study for your exam at all? Did-"

"You don't understand, he knows how to get past fluffy, the Cerberus!" Harry almost shouted.

"You- WHAT? Hagrid you fool!" Severus was shocked.

"He got him drunk! Don't blame Hagrid. What do we do now?"

"Well, even if he gets past the Cerberus, he won't be able to get the stone. The Headmaster has added his own security among the existing protections."

"I hope that's enough Severus, but what if it's not? What if he can cross them too? He was very powerful."

"I know Harry, but if I understand what Dumbledore said, it will have nothing to do with how powerful the intruder is."

"Alright. But shouldn't we stop him anyway? I mean how long will he keep controlling Quirrell and keep drinking the unicorns dry? Why don't we catch him red-handed? Or is this sudden departure of Dumbledore is to lure him into a trap?"

"I don't know Harry. It's impossible to keep up with his elaborate and complex plans. But I trust him."

"But I DON'T! I don't trust him! I wasn't to know for myself that the stone is safe!" Snape opened his mouth, but Harry cut him off, "And don't tell me that I'm crossing my limit. Because when he comes back, I'll be the first one he goes after."

"Harry-"

"You always tell me to trust adults. Why should I? Give me one good reason. Why should I trust the man who left me on the doorstep of my magic-hating relatives to live a life of a house-elf for eleven years? I don't trust adults Severus. Don't expect me to unless they can convince me otherwise."

"Don't you trust me, Harry?"

Harry came to an abrupt halt. "Yes well, you are different."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? And why would that be?"

Harry was at a loss for words, "I don't know, okay? Now stop distracting me and contact Dumbledore if you trust him so much."

"And what gives you the right to give me instructions? What if I don't follow them?" his right eyebrow joined his left, mouth lifted in his trademark sneer.

Harry sighed dramatically, "Well, I can't really give you instructions, Professor. I just thought it was important to inform someone, so I told you. Now if you please let me out, I'd like to join my friends."

Severus lifted the wards wordlessly. Harry opened the door and stepped outside, "Oh, and Professor? If you don't contact Dumbledore, I'll go through the trapdoor myself." With that he ran out of sight.

Severus cursed violently making Morgan flinch.

"It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure no one could hear them inside the secret passageway he led Ron and Hermione in. "Voldemort's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"Don't say his name" Ron flinched.

"But You-Know-Who can't get inside the school. Can he? I mean Professor Dumbledore had put wards to keep him out. It says so in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

"No, he can't come in directly. But he can control people who can come inside. Or maybe, he could posses them…" Ron said.

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" said Ron.

"You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If he gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? Do you think he'll leave you and your families alone if your house wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

He glared at them.

"You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all three of us?" said Ron.

"All — all three of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone? And what about Neville and Draco?"

"I don't want Neville to get into trouble with his gran. From what he told me, she is pretty severe as it is. And as for Draco, he will run off to every teacher he can find to stop me. He doesn't condone taking risks." Harry smiled fondly.

"You have to agree, it's not very Slytherin, what you are going to do."

"Well I have traits from Gryffindor too, or that's what the hat said." Harry grinned. "But I don't want to drag you two into this mess, you know. I'd prefer if you backed off." He eyed them hopefully. Ron snorted.

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

"So it's settled then. Meet me near the entrance to the corridor after dinner. And before that we will keep eyes on the door in turns." With that, Harry concluded the meeting.

Severus was watching Harry throughout the dinner. Just before the desert was served, Quirrell excused himself from the table. Severus saw Harry tense at that, but started with his chocolate fudge calmly. Dumbledore will be here any moment. Severus has made Minerva send her patronus to convey the message, though Minerva was skeptical at first, but she trusted Severus enough to act when he said it was an emergency.

Harry finished his desert calmly, but quickly. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were watching him. He stood up, stretched and left the hall. About ten minutes later, Granger stood, tossed her bushy hair behind her shoulders and left. Ron Weasley left right on queue.

It was perfectly normal behavior, but Severus noticed it for some reason. Why something so ordinary caught his eye? Suddenly he jolted in his seat. It was a signal, he was sure. Harry was taking his friends with him. He wasn't bluffing. Severus stood up, trembling with rage and nerve.

Harry ran down to his dormitory to retrieve his cloak. No one stopped him, everyone was still at dinner. In his nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on him. Ron and Hermione met him near the entrance hall. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Harry had a sudden idea.

"Peeves," he said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake — I didn't see you — of course I didn't, you're invisible — forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

And he scooted off.

"_Brilliant_, Harry!" whispered Ron.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor — and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "He's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other two.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "He must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes…"

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased — it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing — just black — there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron.

"See you in a minute, I hope…"

And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and —

FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!" But is it?

Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to Harry.

"What's this stuff?" were his first words.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to..." "Come on, Hermione!"

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"_Lucky_!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!"

She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what it is. It's-"

"Devil's Snare. I know. Let me-"

"So you pay attention in herbology." Came a drawling voice from the darkness.

"S-Severus?"


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Hermione let out a squeal. Ron cursed under his breath.

For a moment they forgot they were trapped by a Devil's Snare. Then Harry came to his senses as the tendrils closed on his windpipe. Coughing and sputtering he pulled out his wind and with a swish choked out, "_Lumos maxima!"_

In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free. Snape was standing calmly beside Hermione who was fidgeting nervously.

He crossed his arms, "What were you thinking coming down here? Don't you have any regards to your life, silly boy?"

Harry didn't even notice the 'boy' part, he didn't want it to show in his face, but he was cowering at the cold fury directed to him.

"But Professor" Hermione squeaked, "The- the stone-"

"The stone is safe enough without the three first years risking their life."

"You are right, of course, Professor. Now, how do we go back? The only way is forward I think." Harry said with an inward smirk. He was looking forward to seeing the enchantments for himself.

Severus growled inwardly. The wards are made to trap the intruders, or that's what Dumbledore said, the only way to get out of here was just before the final chamber, and no one could enter through that doorway.

"Listen you three, and listen carefully. I will take you through the protections to get outside. Stay close and follow me." He growled.

"Uh, Professor?" Harry began "Will you allow us to see the enchantments first? The slightest hint of danger, and we will let you handle it. We promise." 'Severus please' Harry mouthed.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; he didn't like it at all. "Alright, move, you dunderheads." He turned with his robes billowing and started towards the only way left, forward.

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon — Norbert had been bad enough…

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

Severus shook his head.

"I don't know…sounds like wings to me."

Good observation Harry, Severus complimented in his mind. He was half interested to see them try to work it out for themselves.

"There's light ahead — I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well, there's no other choice…I'll run."

"That's a bit Gryffindor, don't you think Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled.

Harry ignored it. He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.

The others followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm. As if Filius would do that, Severus thought and tapped his finger on his arm.

"Now what?" said Ron.

"These birds…they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione.

They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering —_glittering_?

"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're _keys_! Winged keys — look carefully. So that must mean…" he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "…yes — look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are _hundreds _of them!"

Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one — probably silver, like the handle."

They are good, Severus thought. He didn't expect them to work it out so quickly. And he didn't expect Ron Weasley to be observant.

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one — there — no, there — with bright blue wings — the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom. Severus opened his mouth to interrupt them.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above — Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Ready?" Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open. Harry was acting like a commander in charge, Severus thought.

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces. Severus too felt uncomfortable, but he had his fair share of uncomfortable scenes, so he didn't react.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." Severus definitely felt uncomfortable now. Wizards' chess is a vicious sport. And the Dark Lord was very good at it. Only you Minerva, he thought worriedly, only you would set such an enchantment. She was a genius at chess.

Ron walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we — er — have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

"This needs thinking about…" he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess —"

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

"I will be the other knight." Severus announced. They almost forgot the professor was there.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words two knights, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving four empty squares that Severus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took.

"White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes…look…"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry's knees were trembling. What if they lost?

"Harry — move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when their other castle was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger at Severus' warning. He and Severus darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think — let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes…" said Ron softly, "It's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me — that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"Don't be silly Mr. Weasley and make me lose all the respect I gathered for your intellect. Look carefully and maybe, you will find another way." Severus snapped irritably. How Gryffindor of him, did he really believe he was going to let one of them sacrifice himself for the sake of a silly little game? The game is neither silly, nor little, a small voice said in his head which he chose to ignore. Ron was disgruntled at being interrupted in his game, but after three moves, he won without hurting any of them.

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; they were easy enough. McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and yours professor." Harry summarized.

"Glad to qualify as a professor to you Potter." Severus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

They had reached another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered.

"Go on."

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Well," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. Severus crossed his arms, let's see what you make of my enchantment Harry, he thought.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry and Ron looked over her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. _

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

Harry frowned. Hermione let out a great sigh and Ron, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"_Brilliant_," said Hermione. "This isn't magic — it's logic — a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

"I think I can tell" Harry was observing the bottles. "But you work out the riddle first, we will match our deductions then."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "You tell me Harry, what did you find?" Harry picked the second bottle from the left. Severus felt disappointed. Hermione frowned, "Harry that's-" "Nettle wine, right?"She nodded. Harry tilted it and poured half of it on the ground, and waited. The other three watched him, confused. "So there is no refilling charm in there" Harry grinned triumphantly, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire — toward the Stone. It's half filled, so someone must have drunk it before"

Harry looked at the tiny bottle. Severus couldn't believe Harry would find the loophole. Hermione frowned, "You are right. The riddle says so. I can't believe I wasted our time."

"No Hermione, I could only tell because someone has gone first. There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow."

"But does that mean the stone is in the next chamber?" Ron asked.

They looked at each other. HE must be in there.

"Where is Dumbledore, didn't you inform him professor?" Harry asked.

"I'm right here my boy." Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the purple flame. "But I can't enter the chamber with all of you inside."

"Tell me Miss Granger, which one of these potions will take us through the purple flame?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. Severus nodded, satisfied.

"But I don't think that will be enough for all four of us. One of us has to go through the black fire." Ron said.

"Indeed Mr. Weasley. You three drink the potion, I will proceed to the next chamber." Severus said calmly. He was so not looking forward to seeing the Dark Lord, but he had never backed down when it was necessary to act with bravery.

"Have you lost your mind?" Harry roared. Hermione gasped at the blatant disregard to a professor. Harry ignored her, rounded on Snape and continued in a low voice, "You will blow your cover Severus. If- no, scratch that, WHEN he comes back, we will need you more than ever. You have told me what it was like."

"Then what do you suggest Harry? I cannot in my right mind let someone else go inside. Anyone else and he will kill within moments."

"Not me."

"Harry-"

"No Severus, he won't kill me right away. It won't take more than half a minute for Dumbledore to undo the enchantments. I will hold him off."

Before Severus could react, Harry snatched the smallest bottle from the table and drained it. "I may be a Slytherin, but I know when to take risks to get something done. Now go get out of here and let professor Dumbledore do his work."

It was as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them — for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire — then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

Quirrell was standing in front of something, as if waiting for someone.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

He said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

'I wondered the same you bastard' Harry thought. Let's play our games while we wait…"But I thought — Snape —"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.

"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"_You _let the troll in?"

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls — you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.

"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London…I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

"Don't be so sure of that Quirinus, or should I say Tom?" Dumbledore said calmly.

With a great shout, which Harry couldn't say from anger or glee, Quirrell made a violent motion with his hand and Harry was flung to the wall behind him. Both Dumbledore and Quirrell drew their wand, and a violent duel ensued. With a careless sweeping motion of his unoccupied hand Quirrell let Harry's bindings fall. Unsure of what to do, Harry took out his wand. And a horrible, high pitched, hissing voice came from the back of Quirrell's head.

"Harry Potter…" it whispered. Quirrell's turban fell away. Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.

"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds…Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you join me and help distract the old fool? I can defeat him easily enough, but Quirrell is not strong enough for this."

The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.

"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me…or you'll meet the same end as your parents…They died begging me for mercy…"

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery…Yes, boy, your parents were brave…I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight…but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you…Now help me get the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

He dodged Dumbledore's spell and sent one of his own towards Harry, the two curses sailed towards him, side by side.

Harry reacted instantly, "_PROTEGO!_" he roared, and a transparent shield appeared to absorb the curses. Harry stumbled on his feet, suddenly very tired. Voldemort looked very pleased, "So you are advanced for your age, ready to perform a fifth year spell. I'm impressed! Ah! How it pleases me… a show of power…"

Dumbledore took his chance at the momentary distraction, "_Accio Harry!"_ once again Harry soared on the air and Dumbledore caught him mid air in surprisingly strong arms and pushed him behind himself.

"You shouldn't have come here Tom. No one with the intention of obtaining the elixir of life can get the stone from the mirror. And breaking it won't help. Don't curse yourself anymore than you already have. Fearing death has made you more dead than a corpse."

"Give your nonsense to someone who cares, old man." He turned to Harry, whose visions were starting to blur, "We will meet again Harry Potter." With that he broke free from Quirrell and vanished in a puff of smoke. Quirrell's lifeless body dropped to the floor with a thud.

And then everything went black.

**A/N: So, was it upto your expectation? Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Decision. I'll start the sequel soon, but I'd like your suggestion for the name of the next fic, that will sound good as a series. Also suggestions on the plot are welcome.**

**Epilogue**

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Wake up! Come on sweetie. Rise and shine!"

Harry was having a very good dream of stones and battles when the voice roused him. He opened his eyes groggily. She was leaning over his bed, dark red hair framing her beautiful face like a hallo in the bright daylight. Her green eyes glinting like emeralds in amusement.

"Mum?" he whispered.

"Who else, silly? Now wake up. Dad's waiting by the field. I swear, he'd just skip your education to send you in try-outs for the Falmouth. Go see your new broomstick."

Outside in the middle of the field, a tall man with unruly black hair and spectacles was waiting for Harry.

"Dad" Harry greeted. He smiled and opened his fist.

Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.

He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.

He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.

"Ah, you are awake. Good afternoon, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Everything from the previous day came crashing back to him. He swallowed his disappointment. It was a good dream, a rare occurrence.

"Good afternoon, professor." He said evenly. Harry looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, Severus Snape was standing by the window, with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round and they will not have to face the wrath of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom, they have been extremely worried."

But Harry had other things in mind. "Sir, what happened to the stone?"

"I feared I might fail this time."

"But the stone was safe-"

"Not the Stone, boy, you — the effort involved to put up the shield nearly exhausted your core to the point of death. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. We would have a chat later as to how you came to know the shield and how did you produce it. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel —"

"Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You _did _do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?"

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die."

Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.

"To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very _long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all — the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them."

Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.

"Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking…sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share…not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. "Sir how did the mirror protect the stone?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find _the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes…Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Snape made a noise of impatience. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I believe Professor Snape has something to discuss with you. I'll leave you two then."

Dumbledore closed the door behind him. Severus stepped up and sat on the chair beside his bed.

"I'm very disappointed in you Harry. Drinking the potion like that. I didn't expect a Slytherin to react like a Gryffindor down there. That was stupid and reckless."

"Making quick decision doesn't make me a Gryffindor Professor. You couldn't very well get inside and stand there and let Dumbledore fight him. What would have happened when he comes back?"

"You are not responsible for my safety Mr. Potter." Severus snapped.

"But I can't very well let you approach death knowingly."

"And what do you think I was feeling when the headmaster carried your limp body from the chamber in his arms and you didn't respond to anything in last three days?" Harry gaped at him, a flush appeared on Severus' face and he left the chair in favor of standing by the window with his back to Harry.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Severus." Snape gave a stiff nod in response and left the room.

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was a nice woman, but very strict.

"Just five minutes," Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in…"

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need _rest_."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey…"

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes _only_."

And she let Ron, Draco, Neville and Hermione in.

"_Harry!" _

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to — Dumbledore was so worried —"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What _really _happened?"

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort, and the duel. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud, Draco gripped the bed-rail, his face pale. Neville looked ready to cry.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to _die_?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that — what was it? — 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"Well" Draco crossed his arms, "Now, would you like to explain to us why we were left out?"

"Well, Draco, Neville-"

"You see-"

"It was a heat of the moment thing…"

"Oh?"

"Really?"

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT" she said firmly.

After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes. "I can, can't I?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you have another visitor."

"Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?"

Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears.

"It's — all — my — ruddy — fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…"

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this…"

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos…knew yeh didn' have any…d'yeh like it?"

He had seen some of the pictures of his mum at Severus' home, but they were his own. Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving him one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Draco and Neville joined them at the Gryffindor table a moment later, much to the confusion of the students.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and forty points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry and Draco shared a proud smirk.

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years, but Harry came a close second, Draco grumbled at being bested by both Hermione and Harry, muttering about know-it-alls and traitors. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, much to the protests from Draco, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. Dumbledore told Harry that he will meet him there.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all of you — I'll send you an owl." Neville nodded vigorously.

"Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." Draco rolled his eyes and went to find his parents. People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him.

"Unfortunately" Harry grinned back.

He, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see —"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, Harry?" Dumbledore smiled down at him.

"Where are we going sir?" Harry looked up and smiled in anticipation.

"In a moment Harry. Now you need to hold my hand and hold tight." Harry obeyed right away. Dumbledore took him to an empty toilet. "Very good," said Dumbledore. "Well, here we go."

Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he knew, everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then —

He gulped great lungfulls of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before he realized that the toilet had vanished. He and Dumbledore were now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square, in the center of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches. His comprehension catching up with his senses, Harry realized that he had just Apparated for the first time in his life.

"Where are we, professor?"

"Your home Harry, Godric's Hollow."

**A/N: I want the chapter's review, as well as an overall feedback of the story. I really really need it. please review, and don't forget the suggestions for the next fic.**


	30. Chapter 30

A/N

To those who doesn't know already. I've posted the sequel to Decisions.

The URL is:

.net/s/7258512/1/Disclosure

hope you enjoy it.


End file.
